Fire Emblem: Song of Water
by v93dn71rkj
Summary: A world torn asunder from war, struggling with peace will yet again face the flames of devastation. When a lost Magic is returned to this world, will it aid in ensuring peace, or hastening the end? In the end, what Song will be Sung? Walk with our Hero's through Peace and War, Love and Loss, Hope and Despair.
1. Chapter 1 - Found

**Authors note: Greetings all. This is my first attempt at a Fan Fic. Been playing FE for as long as I can remember. Just recently got into reading fan fictions and I have found all the different Ideas quite engaging. I am keeping this Fic as close to the universal timeline as I can. This Fic will have most of the major plot points, those those will be altered. Everything else Lots of AU.**

 **That said, this is my first Fic, so If anyone has any constructive criticism, ideas or see plot holes, hit me with em. If your just gonna hate to hate; Mass Effect/Naruto forums are - that way. Anywho, hit me with reviews if you feel up to it, this story is just getting started.**

 **Rating the Entire thing as M to be safe.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything Fire Emblem. The only things I do own are my own OC's and a broken 3DS (Sobs)**

* * *

 _ **June 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **, year 2168 A.G.D (After Grimas Death)**_

 _ **Ylisstol, Capital of Yliss**_

 _ **Market District**_

"Chrom, wait up!" Emmeryn shook her head in exasperation as she watched her younger siblings dart from shop to shop, stall to stall as they perused the various goods on display. Her younger brother Chrom, blue hair flashing in the sunlight strode through the market, Lissa, their younger sister rushing to keep up with him. Both had their hands full of sweet breads and sweet meats that they had purchased, eating and comparing as they looked through weapon and armor stalls.

"I do not believe it is wise to just let them wander like this with no guards Highness," Frederick; Her and her siblings personal guard, commented.

"Come now Frederick, surely a little relaxation is warranted after the week those two have had," Emmeryn sighed.

"I suppose," the ever studious Knight frowned.

"Frederick the Wary," Emmeryn smiled looking at the mounted Knight next to her. He towered over her, even with her on her own mount. Frederick's blue plate armor glinted in the sun, not a speck of dust or dirt on it. His sword strapped to his back shifted as he adjusted his posture to keep track of the two said trouble makers.

"It is my duty Your Grace," Frederick's respectful tone brought a quirk to Emmeryn's lips. "I would be remiss if anything were to happen to them."

"I do not think it is possible for you to be remiss Frederick," Emmeryn laughed. "So what do you think about Chrom's idea for a specialized Militia?" she turned the topic smoothly.

"It is an interesting proposal," Frederick nodded. "The state of our military is still of much contention, and as such, our borders remain largely unprotected. The militia the prince is suggesting could be very useful in bringing security to our borders."

"Yet you have reservations," Emmeryn noted the Knights worried tone.

"The militia would have to be funded by Milord Chrom and Milady Lissa almost solely," Frederick frowned again. "The council will not approve of coin from the Treasury to fund such an endeavor."

"That is not your only worry though is it."

"No, Your Grace, it is not." Frederick shook his head. "Both the Prince and Princess will be on the frontlines of combat, away from the safety of the Palace. Not to mention, they would have to recruit for said militia. That is a large number of unknown persons that will be around them at nearly all times."

"No place is fully safe Frederick," Emmeryn's quiet tone spoke of pain. "This last attempt on Lissa _IN_ the palace alone proves that."

Frederick flinched at her words. "I know Highness," he said just as quietly. "I just do not like to see my charges put in such danger. They are the future of Yliss, and it needs them alive and whole."

"Another reason this militia may be a good idea," Emmeryn responded. "As you yourself said, our military is sorely lacking. A good strong and loyal militia, led by none other than the Prince of Yliss will bring security and raise the country's morale."

"Yes, but…" Emmeryns raised hand cut him off.

"I understand your reservations about letting others close to them Frederick, but we cannot keep them sheltered away, not if they are going to grow into their positions. We both know Chrom brings Loyalty out of the strangest of peoples. Take a look at Vaike, or Miriel," She emphasized. "He won over their loyalty and friendship after just a few hours. Not to mention Sumia, Sully or Stahl."

"It's the quickness that he chooses to trust people that has me worried Your Grace," Frederick said as they turned their horses to follow the Prince and Princess up a boulevard of the Market district, this street specializing in bread and butcher shops.

"That is what they have you for," Emmeryn smiled at said Knight. "Did you not ensure that their companions are steadfast in their loyalties?"

"Indeed I did," Frederick nodded. "I must admit, despite their varying…eccentricities, the Prince's choice in companions has so far been impeccable."

"Then keep doing that while you guard them out in the world," Emmeryn smiled. She noted Chrom was in a discussion with one of the more well-known butcher's, comparing choice cuts.

"As you wish, Highness," Frederick's resigned sigh brought another smile to Emmeryns face.

"Hey Emm," Emmeryn looked down to see her sister standing next to her horse. "Can we make a detour to the Garden Street? I want to see if they have any new staves this week."

"Of course Lissa," she smiled down at her sister.

"Yay!" Lissa exclaimed happily, hugging Emmeryns leg before darting off to grab Chrom. "C'mon Chrom, were going to see if Chloe has that recovery staff in stock yet," she said this while pulling Chrom away from the butcher.

"Send those cuts to the palace please!" Chrom shouted to the butcher as Lissa dragged him away.

"Come, it would not do for us to lose track of them," Emmeryn laughed as she heeled her mount into a faster pace. Frederick followed next to her, her guard of Knights and Pegasus Knights around them keeping pace.

Frederick dismounted and followed Chrom and Lissa into the Stave shop that Lissa had mentioned when they reached it a little latter. A few minutes after that, Frederick and Chrom exited with Lissa, the girl waving back to the shop. "Thanks Chloe!"

"A good purchase?" Emmeryn asked her sister.

Lissa nodded. "She has not gotten that shipment of Recovery Staves yet, but she was happy to part with this Iron Stave," Lissa hugged said stave to her chest.

"What about you Chrom?"

"Quite a few good orders put in," her brother nodded. "Plenty of Iron and steel weapons and armors for the Shepherds will be delivered to the unused east wing."

"Shepherds?" Emmeryns brow rose.

"It's what we have decided to call our militia," Lissa answered. "It needs a name and this way it further distinguishes and separates us from the Ylissian military."

"An interesting name," Emmeryn mused. "With guarding the Halidom, you will have quite a flock to look after."

"Yup," Chrom nodded. "We got our work cut out for us, but this will do a lot of good for Yliss."

"See Sir Frederick, progress," Emmeryn gently teased.

Frederick only sighed again before nodding, eliciting chuckles from the three siblings. They turned from Garden Street into Market Square, heading towards the gate leading through the First wall into the Uptown district which would lead back to the Palace.

Halfway across the square a commotion in front of one of the many Jeweler shops drew Emmeryns eyes. Three men clothed in brown and black leather armor were dragging a struggling girl towards an alley.

"Frederick, stop those men," Emmeryn pointed towards the three men. Frederick's head snapped to the three, his eyes taking in the situation in a second. "Anders, Makel, with me," he commanded, wheeling his horse towards the three men, the two other Knights sprint to keep up with him. They quickly closed the distance with the men, subduing them swiftly with a few well-placed brutal blows. Emmeryn dismounted when she came to them, walking to the girl.

She noticed that the girl was shaking despite it being rather warm. The girl could not be any older then Lissa, but there the similarities ended. Her sky blue hair has dark violet streaks through it, her eyes startling brilliant golden. Her heart shaped face had no baby fat left to it, and what she could see of the girls frame through her ragged clothes showed her body had almost no meat on it.

Her blue shirt and brown trousers were both so torn she wondered how they even still sufficed as clothing. The girl's hair is matted and clumped, dirt and grime covered almost every exposed part of skin. As Emmeryn knelt down in front of the girl, she extended her right hand palm up to her.

"You're safe now," she said gently, leaving her hand extended. The girl's eyes darted from her hand to her own eyes, and she could see the fear in them. "They can't hurt you anymore."

At this, the girl looked at the three men on the ground, Frederick and the other two Knights binding their hands and preparing to drag them off. "Put them in the dungeon."

Frederick nodded at this, and led the men away. She looked back to the girl and saw her eyes were wide open, shock coloring her face. "I would like you to come with me to the Palace," she told the girl, keeping her voice soothing and gentle. "Can you do that?"

She watched as the girls eyes lost some of their fear, but wariness replaced it. "You do not have to stay if you don't want to," she told her. "I would like to get you fed and put in real clothes at the least though."

The girl glanced down at her attire, and Emmeryn saw the slight flinch. When she looked back up, Emmeryns hand was still extended. She reached out her left hand, shaking like the wind as she placed it in Emmeryns own. Emmeryn gently closed her hand around the girls, noting how fragile it felt. The girl flinched quite visibly as if she expected a blow to come with her grip.

Anger flashed through her at this but she kept it buried, kept her face and voice composed so as not to alarm the young girl. "You're safe," she whispered, only loud enough for the frightened girl to hear her. The girl's eyes snapped to her own as if seeking proof of this. After what seemed minuets, the girl launched herself into Emmeryns arms, her small frame shaking from the quite sobs.

Emmeryn stood slowly, keeping her arms around the young girl. She gently nudged the girl over to her horse, looking down at her as she looked up at the mount. The girl turned her eyes on Emmeryn as if to ask her a question.

"Would you like to ride with me," her tone, soft drew a nod from the girl. Emmeryn mounted her horse quickly, extending her hand yet again to the girl. The girl, unlike last time, quickly grabbed her hand and Emmeryn pulled her up to sit side saddle in front of her. The girl wrapped her arms around Emmeryns waist while burying her face in her chest.

"Let us return," she told Frederick when he returned from dispatching six of the Knights to escort the prisoners to their new accommodations. Chrom and Lissa stood to the left of Emmeryn both looking on the girl with quizzical expressions. "Anya," Emmeryn turned slightly to address one of her Pegasus Knights. "Return to the palace, tell Sharna to have my bath ready to go, and have her prepare the guest room off of my own readied for our guest, as well as a meal for someone who has not eaten very much in a long while."

"Yes Highness," the Knight saluted as she took her Pegasus to the air. Emmeryn noted that the girl moved her head slightly to watch the young woman fly off. When she took up the horses reins the girl turned her head back into her robes as they set off to the palace. Frederick kept his vigil sharp, as well as did the other Knights and Pegasus Knights she knew were around her.

It took them a half hour to return to the palace, and when they came to the steps leading inside the grand colonnade, they all began dismounting. She felt the girl slightly trembling against her. To help ease this, she slid out of the saddle while keeping her grip on the young girl, carrying her bridal style. Shocked at how little she weighed, she was glad that the girls face was buried in her robes so she could not see the angry scowl that quickly adorned her face.

"Lissa, you two are almost the same size, can you get a set of shirts and trousers together for her and bring them to my chambers?" Her sister nodded quickly before grabbing Chrom and darting off with him.

"Frederick, I would like to know who exactly those men are and who they are working for," she told him. Frederick nodded sharply before departing with the last three knights. Her guard captain Phila directed the other Pegasus riders to take care of the mounts as she herself accompanied Emmeryn through the palace.

"These are my rooms," Emmeryn said gently as she entered her chambers. The Head Maid Sharna stood just inside as they entered. She nodded towards the door. Sharna left the room quickly, closing the door, Phila standing on the outside guarding it. Emmeryn gently set the girl on her feet, smiling slightly as the girl took in the room. Her antechamber was decorated in soft cream colors. A large rectangular table with twelve chairs situated around in took up the center. Two sets of couches with end tables sat in the back corners.

She directed the girl to the table where a meal of what smelled like tomato soup with bread and a glass of ice cold milk sat. The girl's eyes snapped to the food and in an instant she was sitting in the chair in front of it, soaking the bread in the soup as she wolfed it down.

"Eat slowly," Emmeryn told the girl. "I doubt you have had much to eat. If you eat it too fast your stomach will hurt from it."

The girl looked up at her and nodded once before turning back to her meal. She ate much more slowly, and Emmeryn could hear small groans of delight as she enjoyed what probably was her largest meal in gods knows how long. After a short while she was finished and looked to Emmeryn for what to do next.

"Next is a bath," she nodded towards the doors behind the girl. "Come, let's get you cleaned up." The girl took her hand again as she led her into the bathing chamber. The large circular stone bath that was sunken a good four feet into the floor steamed the room up from the heat of the water. She directed the girl to get undressed and into the bath as she set one of her blue robes on a stand by the edge of the bath along with the herbal cleaning solution she used for her own hair and soap next to the stand.

As the girl took her clothes off she couldn't help but flinch at how _thin_ the girl was. She could clearly make out her ribs as that pathetic excuse for a shirt dropped to the ground. Scars adorned her back from where she could see the girl had been whipped before. Bruises marred the girls pale skin even through the layers of dirt and grime.

The girl grabbed the soap and started scrubbing furiously at her skin to get it clean. She sat in a chair off to the side, observing the girl, making sure she was there if she needed help with anything. After about an hour, the girl stood freshly scrubbed, hair clean and gleaming. Emmeryn stood up, draping the robe around the young girl, noting that a bruise covered what appeared to be some tattoo or birth mark above her left breast, right where her heart is.

She led the girl out of the bathing chamber and through the doors at the back of the room into her bed chamber. The room was sparsely furnished. A large four poster bed sat in the middle of the back wall, windows looking out on the city on either side of the bed. To the left was a desk and chair, the desk covered with papers, workings of the kingdom. To the right was a small reading table with four chairs around it, a small stack of books on it. Against the left wall was another set of doors. She saw the yawn the girl tried to hide behind her hand as her eyes fell on the bed, the clothes she had asked Lissa to gather sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Here, these are yours," Emmeryn led her to the clothes. "You are just slightly taller than Lissa so they should fit you well," she explained. The girl shucked the robe without further instruction, putting the small clothes on before drawing the pink shirt and trousers on. She noticed now that the girl's hair was not bunched up or covered in grime; it fell to just below her knees, her bangs covering a portion of her face before stopping at the shoulders. What had looked like dark violet streaks are in fact soft pink streaks, the grime had just darkened them considerably.

Her eyes though, as she gazed on Emmeryn she noticed, were the biggest change. Gone was the fear clouding those golden orbs. Now they only reflected weariness, and Emmeryn could tell the girl was almost sleeping where she stood.

"Your room is through those doors," she gestured. "But if it would make you feel better, you can stay with me tonight," she added, seeing how the girl had tensed up.

"I don't want to be alone," the girl's voice was soft and quiet.

"Then climb in, I will only be a few moments, I need to take care of a few things," she instructed the girl. The girl nodded, her hair swishing around her as she climbed into the bed. Night was falling, stars peeking through the sky as the moons rose on the horizon. She exited her room, finding Chrom, Lissa and Frederick waiting for her in the Antechamber.

"How is she?" Lissa asked.

"Getting ready to sleep," Emmeryn responded as she closed the door behind her. "Have those…. _men_ given you anything yet Frederick?"

"Yes Your Grace," the Knight nodded. "They broke rather quickly. They work for Lord Hammond. Apparently he had the girl kidnapped last July from her guardian in Bracile."

"Wait, Bracile, wasn't that a mountain town in the south eastern mountain range?" Chrom asked.

"It was Milord," Frederick nodded. "Before tonight it was thought that Brigands had sacked the town for the silver mine it was built around. According to the prisoners," here Frederick directed her attention to a group of papers he proceeded to place in her hands, "these papers where retrieved from one of the prisoners holdings at the inn they were staying. They are signed orders from Dansel Hammond. I believe the man kept them incase leverage was needed in the future."

"Smart," Emmeryn muttered as she leafed through the various pages, her hands crumpling the pages in anger as she read them. "These are instructions to pillage and burn the town, capture the girl and deliver her to his southern estate." Her eyes flashed, rage; something she rarely let herself feel, clearly showing in them. "And these" she turned to the last pages, "are orders to recapture the girl after she escaped once she had been moved towards Ylisstol."

By this time, her hands were shaking she was so angry. "Frederick, dispatch the Knights. I want Dansel Hammond arrested. Same goes for his entire family. I want them all in irons by the morning. Have Phila take two hundred of the Pegasus Corps to his southern estate. They are to seize and search it. Have them bring back any evidence they can find."

"As you will Highness," the Knight saluted, right arm across his chest, hand slapping against his armor above his heart. He turned on his heel and strode out of the room, speaking to Phila at the door as it closed.

She turned to her siblings. "Chrom, is the east wing ready to be occupied by the Shepherds?"

"It is," he nodded. "Lissa and I have been cleaning it along with the others in the Shepherds when we have any spare time."

"You did not get the servant's to do it?" her head tilted to the right.

"Those are going to be the quarters of the Shepherds. It would be a poor undertaking if we could not keep and maintain those buildings."

Emmeryn smiled at this. Her brother was much more mature and smarter then he let others believe. "Good. I want the Shepherds moved in by the end of the week. We need you to begin your duties soon, especially if our own countrymen are doing things like…. _this_ ," she emphasized, tossing the papers onto the table. She took a seat at the table; her hands rubbing at her temples to massage against the headache she knew would come from this.

"Do those papers say why Hammond wanted our guest?" Lissa asked, sitting next to her.

"No, they don't," Emmeryn sighed. "Hopefully either Frederick or Phila will find out why that man would do this."

"I know we are new, but if you need the Shepherds to assist in this matter, we stand ready sister," Chrom said, resting a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to him, seeing the steely resolve in his eyes reflected on his face.

"Thank you Chrom," she nodded. "Hopefully this will be settled before that is necessary." She stood up, moving away from the table. "I don't want to leave her alone for too long. I am turning in, I will talk to you two in the morning," she told them, making her way to her bedroom door.

"Night Emm," her siblings said in unison as they exited. She returned to her bed, seeing that the girl was asleep on her side. She changed into her own night cloths and climbed in next to the young girl. Before she could do more then wrap and arm around the young girl, she moved into her, slipping her arms around her, resting her head on her chest as she slept.

"No one will hurt you anymore little one," she whispered so as not to awaken the girl. "You are safe now." As if the girl had heard her in her sleep, the girl snuggled into her. She smiled, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep, the young girl cradled in her arms.

* * *

 _ **June 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **, year 2168 A.G.D (After Grimas Death)**_

 _ **Ylisstol, Capital of Yliss**_

 _ **Throne room, Royal Palace**_

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" The man kneeling on the ground in irons in front of the seven others shouted. Dansel Hammond looked bedraggled after spending a night in the dungeon, as did his other family members. Frederick stood to the left of the group of prisoners, his knights lining the sides along with Philas Pegasus Knights. Phila herself stood to the right of the group. In front of and to the left of the throne stood the five members of the council. To the right stood Chrom, Lissa and the other Shepherds. Emmeryn herself sat on the Exalts Throne.

"We are the nobles of House Hammond! I demand you release us at once!" The man's face was twisted in anger.

"You are responsible for the razing of Bracile, a town in the mountains of the white bay cliffs." Emmeryn interjected.

"LIES!" Hammond shouted. "You have no proof of such claims!"

"Frederick," Emmeryn simply stated. At this Frederick withdrew the papers that he got from the prisoners. "These papers Dansel Hammond come from one of the Brigands you hired to sack the town of Bracile, kidnap one of its residents, and keep her confined for nearly a year." Hammond's eyes bulged as Frederick produced the papers, which clearly showed his seal and signature.

"Also," Phila continued where Frederick left off. "We found the…. _chambers_ where you kept said girl in your southern estate. We also found the," here Phila held up a leather bound tome, "and I quote 'Instruments of divine punishment' that you used to torture said girl." Hammond gapped at this, his mouth moving but no sound emitting. "This journal also depicts your various family members that joined you in your ministrations on said girl, along with many other prisoners."

At this, Emmeryn stood up, stepping down from the throne and striding to the kneeling Hammond's. In place of her usual robe and garb, she wore light mail over a cream tunic and trousers, pauldrons bearing the raised stamp of the Exalts mark on them covering her shoulders. Light mail grieves and boots covered her legs and feet, and at her side is sheathed a silver sword.

She stopped in front of Hammond, her face set into hard lines, her eyes steely. "You murdered an entire town to kidnap one child. Three thousand, four hundred and twenty-one innocents died by your order." Her voice rang throughout the Throne room as she recited his actions. "One hundred and fifty soldiers of the Ylissian military. Three hundred foreign merchants, civilians and guards. The Brigands you hired collapsed this country's most prosperous Silver mine."

Here, Emmeryn unsheathed her blade, the silver of the sword glinting in the light filtering through the windows. Every eye in the chamber tracked its progress as she drew it, the irony of the blades metal lost on no one. "What have any of you to say for yourselves?" She demanded her voice iron.

The youngest of the group, Hammonds own daughter, twenty-four years old, looked at Emmeryn in contempt. "We did what was required of true followers of Grima!" Every head snapped to her, eyes boring into her. "The Great God demanded their deaths, and we obliged."

Emmeryn strode the few feet over to the girl, placing the swords point under her chin and forcing her head up lest the blade's edge cut into her. "Explain," that single word, so cold and hard could have frozen air.

The girl gulped at the look on the Exalts face, but Emmeryn saw her eyes steel themselves. "The lord Grima wanted that girl. He would have her if my halfwit of a father had bothered to listen."

"Why would the Grimleal want a single girl?" Emmeryns head tilted just slightly to the left.

"Good luck finding out," the young Hammond spat. "We will have her back eventually."

"The Grimleal may try for her again," Emmeryn nodded. "But you will not be there to see it." At this she swung the sword up, bringing it down and severing the woman's head from her shoulders in a single swift stroke. Blood gushed from the stump of the woman's neck, spreading around her body as its dying heart pumped out its contents, her head rolling on the floor, the eyes glazing over in death as they stared at her father. Emmeryn proceeded to the front, once again standing in front of Dansel Hammond.

"Unless you wish to join your daughter in death, I suggest you answer my questions Dansel," Emmeryn's flat tone left no question as to what would happen if he held back.

"I'll talk, I'll talk!" the man screeched, starring at the Exalt in terror.

"Good," Emmeryn smiled, and it was a cold smile. "Why do the Grimleal want this girl?"

"She is connected to Naga!" he nearly shouted. His brother, the man to his right and behind him, tried to lunge against the shackles to get to him, but they brought him up short. Frederick struck him with the end of his lance, forcing the man against the ground.

Ignoring this, Emmeryn continued the interrogation. "How so?"

Hammond glanced back at his daughters cooling body, flinching away from the sightless stare of her eyes. "We received reports of a girl that could wield the fabled Water Magic from a passing Grimleal merchant who had stayed in the town." He hastened to add. "It was confirmed after a short while. The girl is a Water Mage. I was given orders to acquire her and send her back to Plegia."

"Quite you traitorous fool!" the woman in the middle of the group, her hair nearly all grey from age, spat. "Grima will flay you for this!"

"Silence," Emmeryns voice was low, but the tone shut the woman up quickly. She looked back to Hammond and nodded for him to continue.

"The girl was with a travelling weapons merchant. We collapsed the mine so that the man would have to stay longer to get his shipment. I would have just had her grabbed, but my orders where to purge the town so there would be no chance of witnesses to her power. I was only following orders!" his voice rose at the end into a screech.

"You and your ilk are responsible for over four thousand deaths. You betrayed your country. You are a murderer and traitor." She jerked her head towards the guards, and the Knights forced the reaming six to their feet.

"Please Your Grace, show mercy!" Dansel Hammond pleaded.

"Mercy?!" Emmeryns voice flecked with anger. "You don't deserve mercy, none of you do. Take them to the gallows." She directed to the Knights and their counterparts, the Pegasus Knights. "Once they are dead, take the bodies out to the eastern ravine and burn them." Frederick nodded at this, leading the procession of struggling prisoners out.

"Phila, have our three other guests remove this body and clean up the blood. If they cannot do that, tell them they will join their employers. Once that is done, I want them exiled from Yliss. I don't care how."

"Yes, Highness," Phila salutes and leaves the Throne room.

Emmeryn turns to the councilors. "Strip the Hammond holdings of everything of value. Liquidate everything you can that is not of historical value. Everything that is, deliver it to the Royal Library for cataloguing. Bring me a comprehensive list of family's you think would be good and loyal replacements for the Hammonds. We can't let those lands languish without a Lady or Lord to run them. You are dismissed."

They nod and leave, skirting around the body and blood on the floor. Emmeryn beckons for her siblings to follow her, cleaning her sword with a cloth Chrom provides, tossing it aside into a trash bin as they retire to her quarters. Once their Emmeryn begins to strip off her armor, setting it on the table. "Opinions?"

Chrom is the first to answer. "They got what was coming to them." He shook his head as he talked. "If they had not slaughtered that town, I would have argued for exiling the lot of them."

"Lissa?" Emmeryn turned to her after setting her sheathed sword on the table.

"I agree with Chrom," the petite blond nodded. "What I am more worried about is the girl. What did Hammond mean that she is a Water Mage?"

"It's an old legend," Emmeryn sighs as she sits down. She beckons to the two to take seats. Once they do, she continues. "As you know, there are five schools of magic. Fire, Thunder and Wind make up the Anima Magic's. Light and Dark make up the Spirit Magic's. What almost no one knows is that there is a fourth Anima Magic. Water."

"Hammond made it sound like this Water Magic is powerful," Chrom said, his chin in his hand.

"According to legend it is," Emmeryn nodded. "There are only four accounts of Water Mages in recorded history. The latest was just over five hundred years ago during the Second Plegian Strife. A young man left Plegia after the border town of Narcosin was destroyed in a raid by pirates. It's said he came to Yliss to plead for aid against the pirates when then Plegian military would do nothing." She leaned back in her chair, her eyes going distant as she went through her memories of the written histories.

"The third princess of Yliss, Enya, joined the young man along with a few select warriors. They left to remove the pirates. After the pirates were no more, they returned to find Yliss at war with Plegia over the destroyed border town. Plegia took it as an opportunity to start the war. The Plegian military was stopped at the river town of Marsus. It's said the Water Mage drew too much on his power, sacrificing himself to save the Princess Enya and end the battle."

"Wait," Lissa said holding up her hand. "What do you mean he 'drew too much on his power'?"

"If you believe the legends," Emmeryn explained, "Water magic is so rare because it is linked directly to Naga." At this her lips quirked when Chrom's mouth dropped open and Lissa's eyes went as wide as dinner plates.

"The legends say that no mortal can directly wield the power of a Divine dragon, thus the reason for the creation of Falchion and The Fire Emblem," Emmeryn pointed at the sword belted to Chroms waist. "The power is just too much. It's said that if a mortal ever does, the use of said power will destroy them."

"So they can only use the Water Magic is small increments?" Chrom asked.

"Precisely," Emmeryn nodded. "According to what written records there are, Water Magic is no stronger than any of the others, _unless_ the wielder draws on it too much. Unlike Anima or Spirit Magic, which use tomes to channel the magic, and which break after prolonged use; Water Magic comes directly from the Caster."

"So the Water Mage is basically a Living Tome?" Lissa asks, horrified.

"Correct," Emmeryn nods again. "That's why using it too long, or too much of it at once kills the wielder. They are basically channeling the power of a god."

"Why is the power so rare though?" Chrom ask confused. "Surely there would be more than four in history."

"Their undoubtedly has been," Emmeryn nodded. "But think on the reasons I just explained to you. Its most likely that the reason there is only four recorded instances of Water Mages existing because the others died from using said magic before they could be noticed."

"Gods," Lissa shuddered. Her gaze turned to the doors that the girl was sequestered behind. "So the same is going to happen to her?"

"I don't know," Emmeryn shakes her head sadly. "I hope not. She's young, but if we get her to train with competent mages, we might be able to stop it from happening."

"Should probably get her trained with other weapons as well," Chrom suggested, drawing his siblings attention. "From the sounds of it, using this Water Magic Is dangerous. Getting her schooled is other weapons, or other forms of magic even, could be the difference."

"Get her used to other weapons so she's not entirely reliant on her Water Magic," Emmeryn tapped her chin thoughtfully. "That could work."

"I don't want to die," a soft voice said from behind Emmeryn. The siblings turned quickly to see the girl standing in the open doorway, her hair cascading around her. Her lips were quivering and there were tears in her eyes.

"Oh darling," Emmeryn stood up quickly. The girl ran into her harms, gripping her waist tightly and burying her face in her chest. Emmeryn ran her hands through the girl's hair, trying to sooth her as she sobbed. After a few minutes, the girl quieted down and sat at Emmeryns request. Sitting next to her, Emmeryn took the girls hand in her own.

"How about we start at the beginning," Emmeryn said. "My name is Emmeryn Enlyes. These are my younger brother and sister, Chrom and Lissa."

The girl looked over at Chrom and Lissa, ducking her head quickly in a nod, but keeping a tight hold on Emmeryns hand. "M-my name is Kay…Kaylin," she stammers, her eyes darting cautiously between the two younger siblings.

"A pleasure to meet you," Lissa said brightly, smiling at the girl, Kaylin.

"It's good to meet you," Chrom nodded, a gentle smile on his face.

Kaylin tried a smile, but it faltered halfway. She turned back to Emmeryn so she would not have to hold the two siblings gazes. "Tha-Thank you for saving me Emmeryn," she said softly.

"I am glad I did," Emmeryn smile widely. She squeezed Kaylins hand, signifying that she was not going anywhere. "Kaylins a beautiful name," she added. "Do you know where it comes from?"

"My mom told me that I was named after an ancestor that fought in the Shadow War," Kaylin smiled. "Something about her being a mighty warrior."

"I don't want to dredge up bad memories but…" before Emmeryn could continue Kaylin shook her head.

"My mom is dead. She died when I was six. We lived in some northern village until her death. She was the only family I had. After that a friend of my mom's took me in. He travelled a lot, so I went with him. Our last stop was in Bracile. We were only supposed to be there for a few weeks, but there was tunnel collapse or something in the mine, so he couldn't get his shipment of weapons." At this the three siblings exchanged a grim look. Kaylin noticed it immediately.

"Why does that elicit such a reaction?" Kaylins eyes narrowed as she looks between the siblings.

Emmeryn noted how sharp the girl was despite being in a strange place, surrounded by people she did not know. Chrom hesitated to answer, looking to Emmeryn for guidance. When Kaylin turned to her, Emmeryns face showed sadness. "What is it?"

"The men who took you from Bracile," Emmeryn began. "They collapsed the mine to keep you there. It gave them the time to get the Brigands to wipe out the town."

"So…all those people…are dead…because of me?" Kaylins eyes were wide in horror, her free hand covering her mouth.

"No, no, no," Emmeryn squeezed her hand. "You are in no way responsible for what happened." She placed her other hand Kaylins shoulder gently. "The people who committed that atrocious act and the ones that took you away have been punished accordingly."

"So…it's over?" Emmeryns heart broke at the longing in the girl's voice, the hope in her golden eyes.

"I wish I could say it was," she said honestly. She cursed herself for doing this, seeing the hope in the girl's eyes crash to despair. "The people who took you, they still want to get you."

"So…what happens then?" Kaylins voice wavered; Emmeryn could tell she was on the verge of breaking down.

"You stay here, with us," Lissa broke in, getting Kaylins attention. "We have more than enough room in the palace, and here you will be safest."

Kaylin looked at the princess in confusion. "Palace?"

"What do you remember of yesterday?" Emmeryn asked her gently.

"Not much," Kaylin shook her head. "I remember those men trying to drag me off, then you bringing me here and the food and the bath, but the events between those points is…hazy."

"We are in the Royal Palace of Ylisstol," Chrom added in to the conversation.

Kaylin's eyes went wide at this, hear head whipping back to Emmeryn. "Bu-but if this is the palace…I can't stay here!" her voice rose. "What about the Royalty! If they find you hiding an orphan you will get in trouble!"

The three siblings exchanged amused smiles and soft chuckles at this.

"What's so funny?!" Kaylin fumed.

"Kaylin, we ARE the royals," Lissa giggled.

Kaylin looked at Lissa and Chrom in confusion for a brief second before the words registered with her. Her head snapped back to Emmeryn, her mouth working silently as if to ask for confirmation.

Emmeryn herself was giggling quite loudly. Her face was split in a smile as she nodded her head. "That is Prince Chrom and Princess Lissa," she said gesturing to her siblings. "I am Exalt of Yliss."

"So…" Kaylin worked moister back into her mouth. "This palace, it's all yours?"

"It is," Emmeryn nodded. "And since I make the rules around here, I saw that you can stay."

Kaylin's eyes teared up at this, her lower lip quivering. She sniffled, her voice broken with emotion. "I ca-can have a…home?"

"For as long as you wish it," Emmeryn nodded her voice gentle.

A few tears slipped from her eyes before Kaylin could wipe them away. She blinked the remaining tears away before giving Emmeryn a full smile, something Emmeryn found beautiful with the way it lit her eyes up. "Thank you," she whispered. She rubbed her neck sheepishly, giving Chrom and Lissa smiles as well.

"What's that?" Chrom asked pointing at Kaylin.

"What's what?" the girl asked, looking down at herself. Seeing nothing but her pink pajamas she looked back up at Chrom in confusion.

"Under your shirt," he said pointing to his own chest. "Right about here," he said, pointing to where his own heart would be.

Kaylin looked back down at her own chest before her eyes snapped to Chrom, her face flushing a bright crimson and her arms shifting up to cover her own chest. "Shud-shudap!" She exclaimed loudly. "Just because I'm not as big as others in that department doesn't mean it's something to laugh at!"

"Chrom!" Lissa shrieked. She turned and slapped her brother on the arm. "That was rude!"

"Wait, you think I was talking about…Gods no!" Now Chrom flushed red, his eyes wide. "That's not what I meant!"

Emmeryn couldn't help but laugh out loud at this. She tried to stifle the laughs but couldn't stop giggling for a few minutes as the two teens flushed even redder, Lissa's own laughs joining in. After she had calmed down, Emmeryn felt it prudent to stop the two from any more mortification.

"What I think my darling brother meant was that mark on your chest," Emmeryn explained.

Kaylins eyes widened at this, her mouth in a silent O. She looked back at Chrom giving him a smile to let him know it was forgiven. "It showed up a little over a year ago," she explained, pulling her shirt down far enough for the siblings to see that mark.

Emmeryns eyes widened at seeing the mark on her chest. It was the Brand of the Exalt, but it was different from the one she and Chrom bore. While there's only had the one Tear drop in the middle of the three pronged U, hers had four smaller upside down tear drop shapes under it, two on each side of the bottom prong. Emmeryn extended her hand towards it, looking up to Kaylin for a quick confirmation. When the girl nodded her assent, Emmeryn brushed her finger tips against it.

"It's not raised, so it's not a scar," she murmured. "It's not a tattoo either, it's too natural." She finished tracing it and drew back her hand. "You say it showed up about a year ago?"

"Right when my magic did," Kaylin nodded. At this she raised her right hand, fingers in the air. She waved them from right to left slowly, and where her fingers traced the air; small streams of water were left floating in the air, glistening with moister.

Emmeryn reach her hand to the water and gently prodded it, gasping when her fingers came back glistening, water coating them. She rubbed her fingers together, her face showing amazement.

"So it's true," she absently said, looking at the water left in the air. After a few moments the waters dissipated, leaving only air. "That is astonishing."

"I was freaked out at first," Kaylin shrugged. "Suddenly I have this weird mark on my chest and everything I did with my hands left water behind. I had to wear gloves for the first week just to make sure I did not completely soak whatever I touched."

"Is it only your hands that the water can come from?" Chrom asked.

Kaylin shook her head at this. "At first it was, but as the months went by I got better control over it. Now I can leave water behind any part of my body, hair included," she smiled. "It took a while to get it under control but with practice I learned." Her face fell at this. "It was shortly after that that those bastards grabbed me and…" at this her voice fell, choked off.

Emmeryn enfolded her in a gentle hug getting muffled thanks in return. She released the young girl, settling back into her chair. Kaylin smiled at her before turning back to the other two. "I don't know much more about what this magic is," she added. "One day it was just…there."

"Have you tried stopping it or something?" Lissa asked.

"I have," she nodded. "Stop using it, lock it away, what have you, nothing works," she shakes her head. "It's a part of me. I can no more stop using it then any of us could stop…well, breathing. After a while, it becomes unbearable and I _have_ to use it."

"Well, that presents a problem then," Emmeryn mused.

"What do you mean?" Kaylins brow furrowed.

"You heard what we were talking about earlier yes?" Emmeryn asked. At Kaylins nod she continued. "Water Mages are rare. So far as I know, you are the fifth in existence. All magic is connected to the Divine Dragons. It's why Tomes are used. Mortals cannot contain that type of power. Tomes, Staves, Weapons, Armor, they are all used because those can be replaced. People can afford to lose those. Magic channeled through a person kills the person."

"How am I alive then?" Kaylin asked.

"That's the part that relies on what information we have on Water Mages from recorded texts, and that is unfortunately almost non-existent." Emmeryns hair swayed as she shook her head. "According to legends, Water Mages perish if they draw on the power for too long, or draw too much of it."

"So I just need to be careful not to draw too much into myself."

"Do you know what the limit is?" Lissa questioned curiously.

"I do," Kaylin nodded. At Emmeryns questioning look she explained. "When I first got this Magic, I could do almost nothing. The longer I used it, the more…drained I felt. Shortly beyond that is when it actually gets painful. That's also another reason I needed to wear gloves that first week. I was almost dropping over from exhaustion."

"Has the limit grown with time and use?" Chrom interjected.

"It has," Kaylin nodded. "I hate to admit it, but while I was in captivity, they forced me to use my Magic more and more, extending my limits. They never let it hit the painful stages more than a few times, but I was dead tired every day."

"How did you escape then?" Lissa asked.

"I jumped into a White Rapids river," Kaylin shrugged. "We were crossing over a large bridge to the west of here and I saw a chance to escape, so I took it."

"By jumping into a raging river?" Chrom asked, impressed.

Kaylin nodded. "I figured I had two viable options, because staying in captivity was not one. The first was I jump, I die. No more problems."

"What was the second?" Emmeryn asked, saddened that that choice would be forced on any child.

"That I could use the river to my advantage since its nothing but water," she shrugged. "Turns out I could. Once I was in the river, I used it to push myself a good distance downstream. I hid in the back some passing merchant's caravan heading east. After a few days that brought me here to Ylisstol. I had thought I escaped them, but they caught me near that jeweler shop. And from there, you showed up and rescued me." She beamed at Emmeryn at this.

"Well I am certainly glad you managed to get away," Emmeryn smiled back at the younger girl.

"Me too!" Lissa said. "Now there is someone to spend time with beyond this dolt," she hooked her thumb at Chrom.

"Hey, I'm fun to be around," Chrom complained good-naturedly.

"Chrom, you're a boy. I need female insights and opinions. Since Maribelle is only here a few months of the year and theirs no one else volunteering." Lissa got a far off look at this. "Well, I guess you could put on a dress, but I don't think it would be the same."

Kaylin snickered at this, trying to cover it up. When Chrom raised an eyebrow at her, she only snickered more. "Sorry Chrom, but I don't think you could pull off a dress. At least, not without padding."

Emmeryn and Lissa laughed at this, both wearing smiles. Chrom just shook his head. "Anyways, we should probably head down and get some breakfast, before Kaylins stomach rebels any further."

Kaylin blushed at this, then reddened even further when her stomach rumbled, voicing its agreement with Chroms suggestion.

"Come then," Emmeryn stood up. "We will get some breakfast, and then Lissa can get you some clothes fit for the day."

"What's wrong with these?" Kaylin glanced down at her attire.

"Those, my dear Kaylin," Lissa said motioning to see if it was ok to hook her arm through the other girls. When Kaylin nodded her ascent she continued. "Those are nightclothes. Unless you plan to laze about for the day," at this she lowered her voice conspiratorially, "don't let Frederick know if you do," at Emmeryns gentle tsk she continued. "Those are good for sleeping or relaxing. You will need day to day clothes for everything else."

"Everything else?" Kaylin asked voice layered with intrigue as they exited the room. Emmeryn nodded to Phila who fell in behind them.

"Oh yes!" Lissa exclaimed excitedly. "Exploring, playing, banister sliding, shopping, classes, training, banister sliding…"

"Wait," Kaylin held up her hand to stop Lissa. "You mentioned Banister Sliding twice. What is Banister sliding?" Emmeryn groaned at this, prompting a chuckle from Chrom and a large smile from Lissa.

"This!" she exclaimed, running to the nearest polished oak hardwood banister. She jumped up in a sitting position on the slanted object, and promptly began sliding down it. Chrom followed suit, and when Kaylin reached it with Emmeryn she saw the two siblings two stories down from them, standing on the landing at the end of the stairs.

"Children," Emmeryn muttered, but Kaylin could hear the fondness in her tone.

"Yea, I think I will wait until I'm not so bony anymore before trying that, thanks," Kaylin called down to them.

"What's the matter Kaylin, afraid you will break something?" Chrom called up to her, laughter filling his voice.

"Yes," she drawled as they reached the bottom.

The two siblings chuckled at this. "Don't you worry, once we got you properly fattened up, you will get the hang of it in no time," Lissa took her arm again.

"Lissa, no corrupting the new resident," Emmeryn chided.

"Aww, but sis," Lissa pouted.

"Oh Gods please don't corrupt her Lissa," Chrom pleaded. "We don't need two of you running around. Once is more than a handful to deal with."

"Just for that I will teach her the great art of Pranking," Lissa stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Oh Gods no," Chrom shuddered, his visage full of horror.

Kaylin turned her head to address Emmeryn. "You have to deal with this on a daily basis?" she asked.

"I have a vast amount of patience and humility," Emmeryn stated.

"Oh c'mon Emm were not _that_ bad," Lissa smirked.

"You put itching powder in the council's headwear right before a council session," Emmeryn said flatly.

Kaylin couldn't help but laugh, her imagination showing her a bunch of old men scratching helplessly at their heads.

"That was one of her better ones," Chrom conceded.

"Even you admitted it was funny Emm," Lissa poked her older sister playfully. This got a small smile from Emmeryn showing she did find it amusing. They reached two large doors, both standing open. The smells of fresh cooked egg, sausage, bread and gravy drifted out, eliciting a rather loud rumble from Kaylins stomach.

Emmeryn's smile broadened at this as she led them into the room. Sitting at the rather large table is an assortment of differently clad individuals. First was Frederick in his armor. Next was a steel haired cavalier in green plate armor. Across from the younger man a woman with short spiky red hair sat in plate armor the same color as her hair. Further down the table sat a red haired woman with a pointy black hat on her head, spectacle's adorning her face. She is garbed in a black and grey coat/tunic with grey and white pants. Her ensemble is completed with brown knee high boots.

Across from this woman sits a man wearing a leather harness in place of a shirt, his left arm covered in the same type of metal that covered both legs. His midsection is covered with plate mail linked to the top of his leather harness which has what can only be described as a plate collar around his neck. His hair is blond and held up by a brown band, forcing it back over his head. Next to him sits a woman in what Kaylin remembers is the same light plate and leather that the Pegasus riders wear. Her hair is slightly brighter than the young man in green plate, but still the same color.

"This is everyone but Maribelle," Chrom says to her as the attention of those at the table turns to the four of them. Chrom points at the oldest at the table. "That is Frederick the Wary," Chrom says introducing the man. He nods at Kaylin.

"The young man next to him in the green armor is Stahl." Stahl smiles at Kaylin and waves.

"The woman across from him is Sully. She's got quite the attitude; I don't recommend getting on her bad side." The others at the table chuckle at this

"Yea, take it from Chrom, he speaks from experience," Sully says, cracking her knuckles. Chrom shudders at this.

"The woman in the overly large hat and glass's is Miriel, our resident mage," Lissa continues the introductions.

"It is not 'overly large' young miss," Miriel states. "It is the classic garb of us mages."

"Right," Lissa comments dryly, getting another chuckle from the people in the room. "The man wearing almost nothing up top is Vaike."

"Hey ya!" Vaike exclaims. "Good to have a new face around here. If ya need anything, just come to Teach, I'll fill ya in."

"Um, Teach?" Kaylin asks her head tilted to the right in confusion.

"Pay no attention to him, Milady," Frederick tells her. "Vaike is just…unique."

"That's one way of putting it," both Stahl and Sully chime in together.

"Last, but certainly not least is the young Lady in the garb of my Pegasus Knights," Emmeryn finishes the introductions. Said young lady perks up at this, waving at the four of them. "She is Sumia, a Knight-in-Training."

"Good to meet you," she says cheerfully.

"Everyone, this is Kaylin," Emmeryn introduces the petite girl. "She will be residing here at the palace. Please extend every courtesy to her."

"Yes, Your Grace," everyone at the table says in tandem, all saluting as well, right hands clenched to heart.

"Wow, you've got them trained but good," Kaylin smiles up at Emmeryn.

"Well of course, I am the Exalt," Emmeryn winks at her before taking a seat at the head of the table. Kaylin sits across from Frederick and next to Emmeryn at Chroms gesture. Chrom and Lissa sit further down the table. Servants bring platters of food and place them before the four new arrivals. Kaylins stomach rubles loudly at the sight of a plate full of scrambled eggs, sausage, biscuits, all covered in gravy.

"Oh Gods that smells good," Kaylin states, her mouthwatering.

"Well, dig in," Emmeryn smiles at her. At this Kaylin attacks the food with gusto. Within minutes the plate is scrapped clean and she's calling for seconds. Not hearing any others eating, she looks back to see the others all staring at her.

"WH-what?" she stammers, shifting under all that attention.

"How did you eat all that so fast," Stahl asks incredulously.

"I learned to eat fast growing up," she shrugged, happily taking the second plate of food from a servant, thanking her. "When you spend most of your time walking from place to place you learn to eat fast so that you don't become distracted."

"Interesting," is all Frederick says before returning to his food. The others do the same, conversation opening up among everyone again. Kaylin stays quite, observing the others as she eats her second plate. Once that is gone and a third is sitting in front of her, she slows down, beginning to feel full.

"That quite the appetite," Sully comments.

Kaylin nods, down a forkful of gravy covered eggs with some milk. "I have been starved for near a year. I need to put weight back on."

"Wait what?" Stahl asks.

Kaylin looks over to Emmeryn, silently asking if it's alright and safe to tell them at the same time. At Emmeryns smile and nod, she turns back to Stahl answering him.

"I was kidnapped by the…Grimleal did you call them Emm?" she asked said person. Emmeryn nodded, a smile on her face at the girl using the shortened version of her name like her siblings. "Right, them. They took me from Bracile um…what's the date today?" she asked.

"The 11th of June" Lissa chirped.

"Ok, so they did grab me just under a year ago," she continued, finishing off the third plate. "So, these guys grab me; keep me locked up for most of that time, always pushing me to further improve my magic. They only kept me fed enough to keep me alive, but in a weakened state so I could not escape from them."

"Pushing you to improve your magic?" Sumia asks, confusion clouding her voice.

Kaylin yet again looks to Emmeryn for guidance. After a few seconds of tapping her chin in thought she nods. "News will spread soon enough. Quite a few soldiers, not to mention the council, heard the Hammonds confession."

At the mention of that name, Emmeryn notices Kaylin stiffen visibly for a second before slowly relaxing. She takes a deep breath, opening her eyes and raising her right hand.

Having some idea what to look for, Emmeryn watches as her fingers take on a faint blue sheen when she moves them. She spells her name out in the air in water; lowering her hand once the last letter is done.

She looks down the table, her lips quirking as the collective jaws of all but Chrom and Lissa have dropped. Naturally, Frederick is the first to recover.

"What, by the Gods, is that?!" he asks.

"Water Magic," comes the reply from Miriel farther down the table. "It does exist!"

"Water Magic?" Stahl asks into the silence.

"It is the rarest form of Magic," Miriel responds, her eyes fastened on the letters as they slowly dissipate. "She is only the 5th known person in recorded history to use it."

"It's that powerful?" Sully's tone is doubtful.

"It's that _Dangerous!_ " Miriel answers her. "Water Magic kills those who draw on it to fast or too much."

"Damn," Vaike comments. "Talk about a double-edged sword."

"Indeed," Miriel nods emphatically before adjusting her spectacles. "Young Kaylin, if I may inquire, for how long have you had this ability?"

"Um…" Kaylin tilts her head from side to side thinking. "I started using it roughly four months before the Grimleal got to me, so fifteen months?" she responds. "Yea, fifteen sounds right."

"Can you do much with it?" The Scholar asks.

"Oh yes," Kaylin nods. "While I hate the methods those assholes used on me," she raises a brow at Frederick when he coughs at her use of language. "I can't deny the results. They pushed me much farther then I would have pushed myself."

"Still though, to go through such a thing…" Sumia says quietly.

Kaylin shudders in remembrance before pushing those memories to the back of her mind. "They hurt me. They whipped me. They starved me. They broke me." At this a quiver entered her voice. "In doing so however, they gave me that chance to remake myself, in _my_ image, _my_ way."

"Not many people would see it that way," Sully tells her.

"I didn't have much choice," Kaylin shakes her head. "As my foster father would have put it, I was dealt a bad hand." She pauses at this, taking another breath. "There were others though. Their got much worse deals." Her voice falls low at this, her eyes going distant. Emmeryn lays a hand gently on her right arm, bringing the girl out of whatever memory she had found herself in.

Kaylin smiles sadly at Emmeryn before continuing. "I lost my mother at the age of six. I watched her wither away, nothing I could do. I had to grow up fast in the next year to live before my foster father was able to come get me."

"Damn those Plegians," Chrom utters.

"Not their fault Chrom," Kaylin tells him. At his incredulous look she explains. "What happened to me in captivity was the Grimleal's fault. Everything before that, sheer happenstance. My mother's death was from a sickness, not poison or murder. I won't blame someone for a fault that is not theirs. If I do, I become no better than those who took me."

Emmeryn smiled at this. She knew taking in the girl was the right choice, but what she just said cemented it. For someone so young she was certainly mature. "How old are you?" Sumia's question breaks her train of thought.

"Sixteen," she answered. "Born on January 7th 2152."

"Too young to go through such things," Fredericks head shakes sadly.

"I'm damn lucky by my way of thinking," she answers him.

"How do you figure that?" he questions.

"I'm still alive. Others are not." Her answer is quick and completely devoid of emotion.

Frederick nods his head once before turning back to his food. At this the rest of the table returns to their food. Emmeryn gives Kaylin a worried look. The girl responds only with a sad sigh and shake of her head before getting up from the table.

"Hey Lissa, you up for taking care of that clothing problem?" The blond pops up from her chair nodding affirmatively. She grabs Kaylins arm and pulls her out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2 - Questions

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Fire Emblem**_

* * *

 _ **July 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **, year 2168 A.G.D (After Grimas Death)**_

 _ **Ylisstol, Capital of Ylisse**_

 _ **Royal Palace**_

Kaylins head thunked onto the table she is sitting at, her arms stretched out in front of her on it. Across from her sits the Exalt of Ylisse, Emmeryn Enlyes, her benefactor. Garbed in her Royal robe and dress, her hair pulled forward over her shoulders, the older woman gives off an air of serenity.

"Come now Kaylin," she hears Emmeryn chide her. "It's not that bad."

"Not that bad," she mimics her tone flat. Here she looks up, grabbing one of the three forks with her right hand. "What exactly is the point of having not two, but _three?!_ Different forks when you eat!" She waves the hand holding the fork haphazardly.

"That is a Salad Fork, used for eating Salads," Emmeryn responds. Kaylin groans at this, thunking her forehead against the table again. "The other two are a Fruit fork, for eating fruit or appetizers, and the classic Table Fork, used with most regular meals."

"How often are these actually used?" she sighs.

"State dinners are the most common occurrences," Emmeryn tells her. "Then there are the times when we have visiting diplomats, various parties or events, the occasional birthday."

She raised her head, her eyes wide with horror as she looks at Emmeryn. "Surely you can't mean for me to attend any of those!"

"I do," Emmeryn nodded her lips quirked. "As your guardian, and your benefactor, it behooves me to see you educated in the finer etiquettes of life."

"Gods," she muttered.

"It's not that bad," Emmeryn laughed. "You are a quick study. It took Chrom half a year to get to where you are."

"Chrom had these same lessons?" she raised a brow.

"Both him and Lissa," Emmeryn nodded. "They are the Prince and Princess of Ylisse after all. It would not do for them to be uncouth during one of the many aforementioned gatherings."

"I just can't see Chrom staying awake during the lessons," she smiled.

Emmeryn laughed at this. "Many times he did not," her voice is laced with humor. "He was almost as bad in them as he is during the council sessions."

She giggled at this, imagining the blue haired boy snoring away. _He is better suited for the field right now._ She shook away the thoughts focusing back on the situation. She looked back at the spread of utensils in front of her.

"Ok." She nodded. Pointing her Index finger at the left end, she began. "That is the Table Fork, Salad Fork, and Fruit Fork." She moved her finger to hover over the longest Knife in a trio of three. "This is a Dinner Knife, use in all meals to cut and push food." Her finger moves to the Knife with a sharp tip and serrated edge. "This is a Steak Knife, used for cutting thick portions of meat." She moves on to the last one. "This is a Fruit Knife. The pointed tip and flat blade make it ideal for cutting and peeling fruit."

"Good," Emmeryn nodded, drinking from her tea cup.

Kaylin moved to the set of spoons. "Here we have the normal Table spoon, used for Minestrone, Soup and Rice. The second spoon is a Fruit spoon, used with either a Fruit Knife or Fork when eating Fruit or Appetizers." She moved on to the last one. "This long handled one is a Long Drink Spoon, used for stirring Long drinks, Cocktails or any drink served in a tall glass."

Emmeryn smiled at her, and she could not help but feel a stirring of pride at that. She had been working hard to finish her lessons. While she would readily admit she did not enjoy the intricacies of the upper echelons of High Society, she knew Emmeryn wanted her knowledgeable in them, and she would be damned if she let the older woman down.

"That concludes everything to do with Table manners and Dinnerware," Kaylin nodded at her. "Tomorrow we will begin on the early histories of Ylisse, Plegia and Regna Ferox."

She groaned at this, knowing that she would get a headache from such a history lesson. Emmeryns dry tone broke her train of thought. "Or you could use the hour and join Frederick for his exercise regime."

She shuddered, waving her hands in front of her frantically. "Naga no! I want nothing to do with Frederick's Fanatical Fitness Hour again this week." She pointed to her left arm. "I am _still_ sore from yesterday's hour."

"Then I expect you to look forward to the history lesson," Emmeryn drawled.

She nodded her head quickly. "I will be here, I promise!" She couldn't help but smile at how easily Emmeryn had roped her into the lessons. Just under two months living in the Palace with the Royal Family and she was already being groomed by the Exalt.

"If I can ask?" she ventured as she stood up and walked out of the room, her left arm linked with Emmeryns right. When the Exalt looked down at her with a raised brow she continued. "What exactly is the long term goal here?"

"What do you mean?" Emmeryns head tilted with confusion.

"I understand the need for these lessons, and the training with Chrom, Miriel and Frederick." She looked forward as they ascended a staircase. "After all of that. What's going to happen to me?"

"That, my dear," Emmeryn placed her free hand on her linked arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. "That is entirely up to you. I will admit I hope you choose to stay on here in one capacity or another."

"One capacity or another?" now she was the confused one.

"There is a whole world for you to explore Kaylin," Emmeryn smiled down at her as they turned a corner into the hallway leading to the Throne Room. Phila fell in behind them, replacing the young Pegasus Knight that had been shadowing the Exalt. "You can go out into the world and do anything, but I would be happy to see you take up a position either in the Royal Palace or the Shepherds."

"Me, in the Shepherds?" her eyes widened at this. She had not given much thought to what she would do with her life. Being in the palace, a place of warmth where food and safety were readily available still took some getting used to. The fact that Emmeryn, Lissa and Chrom had shown that they care for her in a way no one except her mother had before had her loathe to think of leaving.

"You are a Water Mage," Emmeryn told her, her tone serious. "That alone makes you a target. Here with the Shepherds you can receive training not only in Magic to help you control your ability, but also in other weapons, so that when you can't, or won't, use said magic, you will not be defenseless."

"You're expecting them to try for me soon aren't you?" her voice fell soft at this, memories of her time in the Grimleal's captivity floating to the forefront of her mind. She could still feel the burning stripes of agony on her back; hear the crack of the whip.

"I would be lying to you if I said no," Emmeryn responded, her head shaking in unison. "The Water Magic alone makes you very valuable in the eyes of those who would wish to use you as a weapon," the Exalt said sadly. "That mark on your chest however," at this she tapped a finger to her chest, right where the mark is located under the blue silk shirt she is wearing. "That mark is something else entirely. It's completely natural, and as such, many will view it as a statement that you are of the Exalted Bloodline."

"I'm not though," she shook her head.

"The people who would use you for their own ends wouldn't care," Emmeryn responded. "To them that mark means a chance to oust myself and my siblings while placing in a figurehead that they would control."

"Doesn't that make me dangerous to you three?" she asked fearfully. She couldn't help but think that such a thing was very, very bad.

"Two of the councilors have made such arguments," Emmeryn nodded. "I however, along with Chrom and Lissa, do not care." She looked up at Emmeryn at this as they stopped in front of the two large doors leading to the Throne room. "You are Family, Brand of the Exalt or not."

"And Family sticks together," she finished for the Exalt as the doors swung open, a Knight holding each door open.

"Precisely," Emmeryn beamed down at her. Again she felt her pride swell at the compliment. She walked arm in arm with the Exalt down the length of the room, noting the men and women gathered off to one side. _Parishioners, bringing their worries to their Exalt._ She let go of Emmeryns arm and joined Lissa where she stood next to Emmeryns Throne. _How does she find the time to do everything that she does? Or the Patience?_

Lissa linked her right arm through her left, leaning in to speak. "I finally got those ribbons and clasps for your hair," she said quietly. "Now we can get it set up properly."

"What's wrong with my hair as it is?" she asked the older girl defensively. Her hair was one of the things she prized. _Mom always did like brushing it._ A memory of soft hands running a comb through her hair rose, but that was all she could truly remember of her mother. Her other memories of her where clouded with fog. She had died much too soon.

Lissa's response broke her from the somber thoughts. "Nothing at all, but you just have _so much_ of it!" the blond explained. "A braid or two, and clasps at the end to help separate strands of it will add panache."

"So what you are saying is I have poor style choices," she commented dryly.

"Hey, you said it, not me," Lissa giggled. She just sighed at the other girl, shaking her head. She knew she would have to go along with it, when Lissa got an idea into her head, it was impossible to get it out. _She's right anyway. This is a new chapter to my life, might as well make some changes._ When Lissa's eyes gleamed with a familiar light though, she knew she had to stamp that particular thought out.

"We are NOT cutting my hair," she said, her tone serious.

"Just a foot or two!" Lissa exclaimed. "Shorten it just a bit and it would open up so many wardrobe choices!"

"Oh I see how it is," she chided the girl good-naturedly. "Chop off my hair and use it as an excuse to go buy some dresses."

Lissa pouted at her, knowing she had seen right through her plan. "Madam Flores promised me a new dress free of charge if I could get you to shorten your hair for her fall dress styles."

"My hair is not a bargaining chip Lissa," she laughed. "It's taken me sixteen years to grow it to this length. I am just happy those Grimleal bastards didn't cut it off when they grabbed me."

"Well phooey," Lissa pouted playfully.

"However," she rolled her eyes, knowing the other girl had her right where she wanted her. How Lissa always got her way with her, she would never know. "If you want, we can go down to Madam Flores shop tomorrow to try out some of her dresses."

"Yippie!" the blond hugged her from the side happily. She returned the hug, still amazed that her fortunes had turned so much.

The man in a Seneschals outfit, a knee length black and gold coat, black shirt and trousers, calf length black boots and bearing a blue crystal topped staff walked forward in front of the throne. He banged the rounded end of the staff into the floor twice, signaling for silence.

"Her Highness, Exalt Emmeryn will now hear from the Parishioners." He brought up a wooden board on which many papers were clipped to it. "First to present is Mr. Huckthorn of Blue Lark Lane, Market District, Ylisstol." At the Seneschals gesture, a portly man in a worn brown coat and brown trousers, cracked brown boots stepped forward. He bowed to Emmeryn before he spoke.

"Highness, I would like to bring to your attention a problem that myself and other vendors have been having over the past weeks." At Emmeryns nod the man continued. "Starting three weeks ago a group of men and women, garbed in black leather armor trimmed with red, all armed, have begun to demand 'protection' money from those of us on Blue Lark Lane, and our neighbors on Garden Street and Stokan Row."

"You have proof of these claims?" Emmeryn asked, her eyes narrowed. At this the Seneschal turned to the Exalt.

"They do Your Grace," the man nodded. He unclipped two papers and handed them to Emmeryn. She perused the documents quickly before handing them back.

"Have you an Idea where these 'Ravens' have set up shop?" Emmeryn asked the man.

"Indeed Highness," the man nodded. "They have made it no secret where they languish when not harassing the good folk of this city."

"Very well," Emmeryn nodded. "Once these proceedings are done, speak to the Seneschal. He will grant you a writ to take to Captain Fain of the City Guard. The Guard will remove these 'Ravens'."

"Thank you Highness," the man bowed before retreating to a small roped off section at the Seneschals direction.

"Next is the Lady Janet Kimmons," the Seneschal signaled the next woman to approach. "A Minor Noble of the House Amonthe."

 _Kimmons,_ she thought to herself, eyes narrowed at the Lady that approached. _Where have I heard that name before?_ At Emmeryns gesture the Lady began to speak.

"Your Grace," Kimmons started her tone high and haughty. She instantly disliked the woman. "I have been sent from the town of Acada, in the northern section of my Uncle Stratus Amonthe's lands."

Her eyes snapped open wide at this, remembering the town she lived with her mother in. Flashes of playing in the small stream behind their house, walking through the town center during the day, her mother reading to her at night ran roughshod over her vision. Apparently Lissa noticed her tensing cause the other girl squeezed her arm, the silent question of what brought the reaction on evident on her face when she looked at her friend. She shook her head slightly, turning back to the conversation.

"Is something amiss with the town Lady Kimmons?" Emmeryn asked.

"Indeed Highness," the Lady nodded. "As of late, the town has been inundated with peasants who have no place to stay or work. They have been the cause of many a commotion this past fortnight."

"Explain," Emmeryn frowned.

"Earlier this year, floods and mudslides wiped out many a Farm and Plantations during the spring season once the winter snows melted. This has left many of my Uncles subjects jobless, as well as homeless. We have begun rebuilding, but there is only so much we can do. While we have returned a fair number back to where they belong, there are just as many of these lowborn fools who refuse to see reason."

She bristled at the lowborn comment. Oh how she wanted to let into the woman for that. She remembered what her mother had told her of the 'Great Lord Amonthe.'

"Have they given a reason for their desire to not return to their respective homes and jobs?" She could tell Emmeryn was annoyed with the woman. When she becomes annoyed she has a tendency to shift her right foot. Which she was doing so subtly right now.

"Some garbage about a child born to the town with a connection to the Great Dragon Naga," the woman waved her hand in dismissal. _What?_ She thought as she tensed up yet again. This time Lissa looked at her, her eyes showing she understood. _Has news of my Magic spread so far so quickly?_

"Truly?" Emmeryn commented doubtfully.

"Yes," Kimmons nodded. "They are using these preposterous claims as a means to leech off of my Uncles subjects. They take up what available rooms they can, they do not pay for anything, and they are exceptionally rude to those who are their betters." Kimmons shakes her head at this. "Why they even accosted the guards sent to move them from the town."

"Well we can't have that," Emmeryn stated leaning forward. She turned to her sister. "Lissa, inform your brother that he is to take the Shepherds to Acada immediately. I want a full investigation and accounting of what is transpiring there. Check the lands that have been damaged by the spring melt as well. I would like to know what is needed to contribute to get those lands workable again."

"Tha-That is not necessary Your Grace," Kimmons stammered her posture stiff and eyes wide. "Only a few trained Soldiers would more than suffice to remove the rabble rousers from Acada."

"Nonsense Lady Kimmons," Emmeryn dismissed her statement. "This is what the Shepherds were created for. They can help out the citizens of Ylisse while freeing up the military units for more dire situations." At this Emmeryn smiled, and she truly hoped she would never be on the receiving end of such a steel covered visage from the woman. "My brother will get to the bottom of this problem. In the meantime, I suggest that you stay here in the palace in the guest wing while awaiting word that it is safe to return to Acada. It would not due to have these…rabble rousers harm one of Ylisse's Nobles."

The woman's breathe hitched at this and her fists clenched, but Emmeryn had backed her into a corner. She only nodded at this before a Knight came forward to escort her to her new accommodations at the Exalts behest. She grinned at the woman as she was led away, marveling at how easily Emmeryn had trapped the Noble.

The rest of the afternoon went by uneventfully. While she was not bored, she found her mind wandering to the training sessions that Miriel had been having her do. Every day they would spend two hours in the Shepherds Training yard learning her Magic. While she practiced, Miriel would take notes on everything. When she had asked why, Miriel had simply stated 'Water Mages are one every few hundred years. Any information I can glean from you can help future Mages from becoming casualties of their own Magic'.

Unable to argue with such Logic, she acquiesced to the older Mages demands. Miriel did not push her hard by any means, but she did insist on learning where her limits were in regard to how long she could hold the Magic, and how much she could do. Once that had been established, she began to have her use her Magic to perform attacks. Turns out water can be a rather powerful weapon when sent flying fast enough and formed into certain shapes.

Her second training involved physical fitness with Frederick to pack some muscle onto her 5'1 frame. A single hour was dedicated to building up her reflexes. She had asked Frederick why they would work on her reflexes and not her strength and his response had surprised her. 'You are short and weigh very little Kaylin' the Great Knight told her in that matter-of-fact tone of his. 'You're stature ensures you will never be as physically strong as most men and many women. It is better to work on your speed and reflexes. With those honed, you will be able to outpace and outlast those that rely on strength.' Frederick also demanded that she attend one of his Fanatical Fitness Hours a week.

 _Bastard_ , she thought at this. _As if I don't have enough going on, I have to get pummeled into the ground by his sheer oppressive routine every week._ She couldn't deny the results however. While she may have to crawl into bed after those hours, she was steadily gaining her form back. The great food and infinite amounts of it also helped. Her ribs were no long visible when she looked in a mirror.

Her third Training regimen consisted of working with Chrom and Lissa in Hand to Hand combat and Quarter-staffs. Lissa was surprisingly good in close combat. The blond puts Kaylin on her ass more times the she can remember every day. Weapons wise however, she only shows skill with Staves.

Chrom promised to get her a custom Staff, which according to him is still being forged properly, but has been training her using Quarter-staffs in the meantime. She enjoyed these sessions much more then she should have though. Training with Chrom is always interesting. They alternated what weapons she trained against every-day to give her broad spectrum knowledge, at least according to the Prince. She secretly thought he just enjoyed beating her with every weapon.

Drawing her attention back to the going-ons in the Throne room, she noticed that the Parishioners were all gone, the Seneschal and Lissa with them. Emmeryn sat on the throne, her chin in a palm in thought.

"What do you think of Lady Kimmon's claims Kaylin?" The Exalt asked her.

"Total Bullshit," she responded. When Emmeryn turned to her with a brow raised she explained.

"I don't remember much about living in Acada with my mom, but what I do was always shadowed by the fact that Lord Amonthe is a Bastard." Phila tsked at her use of language but she ignored the Guard Captain. "Amonthe always kept the people down. Everyone, my mother included, was afraid of angering him. When I was traveling with my Foster Father, we returned to the town maybe three times. Every time it was the same. Destitute people struggling to survive while the Lord lived fat and happy."

"Your thoughts on the destroyed Farms and Plantations?" Emmeryn asked her.

"Most Likely true," She grudgingly nodded. "The yearly melt up north in that area is always strong."

"The claims of this child connected to Naga?" Emmeryns tone was curious, but her eyes told her to choose her words carefully. Phila was not in the know yet about her Brand.

"Rumors and speculation used for that very reason. Makes it difficult to prove, and very easy to disprove," she mused. "It gives the Nobles ample room to maneuver against the commoners while leaving plenty of deniability should it blow up in their face."

Emmeryn smiled widely at her, and she couldn't help keep the return smile off her face. "You are learning very fast," the Exalts happy tone is contagious. Emmeryn stood up and motioned for her and Phila to follow her. She led the two of them through a series of doors into a small seating area. Emmeryn sat in a plush chair while she took a seat on the couch next to her. Phila parked herself outside of the door.

"I am pleased you were able to read so far into Lady Kimmon's motives."

"At first I wasn't able to," she shook her head. "However, she screwed up when she mention a rumor of such a child. Once that was out in the open, everything just fell into place."

"Very pleased," Emmeryn murmured. She had a waiting servant bring some hot Blue Star Tea while they chatted about her studies.

She had never thought herself a Tea drinker, but once Emmeryn had introduced her to the dozens of different choices, she found herself hooked. Blue Star Tea was her favorite, as Emmeryn well knew.

"Do you wish to accompany Chrom and the Shepherds on this trip to Acada?" Emmeryn asked her.

"No," she frowned. "What I can remember of that place is hazy. I have a few good memories of my mother there; I would rather not ruin them by returning while Acada is in such a state."

"Is that the only reason?" Emmeryn asked her.

"No, it's not," she said slowly. "If there is even a chance that that rumor is true, it could very well be a trap. My presence there in this matter would only complicate things."

"Exactly what I was thinking," the Exalt nodded, sipping her tea. "Since the Shepherds will be gone for a bit, and taking Frederick with them, I was wondering if you would like to train with me in their absence."

"Really?" she couldn't keep the anticipation out of her tone.

Emmeryn raised a brow at her. "Eager to get a few hits on me with that staff of yours are you?"

"I have not had much training against swords," she admitted. "Chrom switches weapons every day so that I have a basic understanding of everything.

"A Jack of all trades is a master of none," Emmeryn quoted. "Well in that case, we shall have to see if I can find the time to include a few training sessions a week with you."

"Where do you find the time for everything?" her question mirrored her earlier thoughts.

"It's called delegation," Emmeryn laughed. "A good ruler knows that they cannot run things alone. You have to rely on others otherwise you will get nothing done."

"Sounds like something Chrom should learn," her dry tone got a chuckle out of Emmeryn. "He tries to do everything himself."

"Oh he will learn in time," Emmeryn smiled. "It is why I assigned Frederick to the Shepherds. He makes an excellent second in command."

"Funny, I thought you assigned him to torture us all with his Fanatical Fitness Hours," she drawled.

Emmeryn laughed loudly at this. "Oh no, I'm not that cruel," her shoulders shook with laughter.

"I have been meaning to ask you if it is alright if I see the texts that the Library has on Water Mages," she changed the subject.

Emmeryns demeanor instantly turned serious. "If you wish it then yes, but there is very little, and none of them have happy endings."

"I need to know," she said quietly. "Any accountings may help me survive." She met Emmeryns gaze, seeing here grey-green eyes soften.

"I will have them brought to your room," Emmeryn told her. The conversation petered off at this, leaving an uncomfortable silence. Fidgeting in her seat, she finished her tea quickly, excusing herself.

She rushed out of the room, ignoring Phila's question of if everything was alright. Not paying attention to where she is walking, she blinked and found herself in front of the statue of Naga in the Palace's Chapel a short time later. Not wanting to attract attention, she sat down in one of the furthest pews, staring at the statue of the Goddess.

 _Why me?_ She had been asking that question ever since she got the Magic, but now that she was actually in front of an icon of Naga, she felt foolish for expecting an answer. She brought her knees up to her chin, still staring at the statue, hoping that somehow, she would get an answer, a clue, anything that would help her. All she got was silence.

* * *

 _ **July 27**_ _ **th**_ _ **, year 2168 A.G.D (After Grimas Death)**_

 _ **Ylisstol, Capital of Ylisse**_

 _ **Royal Palace, Shepherds Training Yard**_

The _thwack_ of wood against wood reverberated through the courtyard as the two women sparring attacked one another. The taller woman, clothed in rough brown leathers and bearing a one handed wooden sword, faced off against a shorter woman in similar dress, only she bore a quarter-staff. The sound of creaking wood sounded out again as the two weapons met.

"You're letting me get to close," Emmeryn told Kaylin.

"Kinda hard to stop you when I don't have a tenth of your skill," she responded, her breathing slightly labored. They had been sparring for the last hour, trading blows. _Ok, not so much trading blows as taking them with a lucky shot or two on her. Naga she's good._

"Shall I go easy on you then," Emmeryns brow rose in question.

"Nope," she shook her head emphatically. "I won't learn anything if you pull your punches."

"Learn by practical application it is then," The Exalt nodded, falling into an aggressive stance. Next thing she knew, Emmeryn had closed the ten feet between them, swinging her sword at her head. She slid her right hand down the haft of the staff, swinging it to catch the blow. Emmeryns sword clacked against the wood, and she used this momentum to spring back a step before launching a thrust at her middle.

She brought the staff down on the blade, knocking its blade toward the ground. Seeing an opening, she used the staff's greater range to stab at Emmeryns middle. Instead of connection, Emmeryn twisted to the left, letting the staff bypass her and stepping into her space. Emmeryns sword connected with her right shoulder when she turned to absorb the blow, the stinging sensation getting a curse out of her.

"The staff's greater reach is only useful so long as you're enemy cannot close the distance," Emmeryn said, spinning around and landing a blow on her back. She spun herself, drawing the staff in to her while swinging it at waist height. Emmeryn met this with her sword, shifting to her right to meet the follow through of the other end of her staff aimed at Emmeryns head.

"You are going for killing blows," Emmeryn tsked at her. "Focus on incapacitating your enemy, not killing them." To prove her point, Emmeryn stepped inside the range of the staff, rapping her right hands fingers. Cursing, she instinctively let the staff go. Emmeryn used this to ground the tip into the ground, smacking her left hand quickly, forcing her to drop the staff.

"See?" Emmeryn grinned. "In three quick moves, I disarmed you."

Panting, she took in air before responding. "So I should focus on hands and other exposed body parts?"

"Yes," Emmeryn nodded. "Hands if the enemy is not wearing gauntlets. Elbows, knees, armpits, neck. Anything that is exposed. You have speed on your side, and because you are small, you present a smaller profile for attack." She walked over to the weapons rack they got the weapons from, placing her sword back in its slot.

 _Those will be bruised tomorrow,_ she flexed her fingers. Half her body felt soar from where Emmeryn landed blows. "Gods I'm sore," she sighed.

"It'll get better," Emmeryn patted her shoulder.

"That's what Frederick said about his Fanatical Fitness Hour," she said flatly. "He lied."

Emmeryn laughed at this, herding her back into the palace. The Exalt led her back to their rooms. She was still staying in the guest room connected to Emmeryns own. After a lengthy bath the two of them were sitting in the antechamber with Lissa. Said girl had finally gotten her to cave and let Lissa at her hair.

"There," Lissa said after a short while, fastening the last golden clasp. "Go take a look." At her direction, she got up and walked over to the full length mirror in place on the right wall. The reflection showed that Lissa had braided part of her hair on her right side, running a dark blue ribbon throughout it. While that braid rested over her right shoulder, she noticed the two golden clasps on either side of her waist. They separated her sky blue pink streaked hair into three parts, the two bound parts flaring out from the clasps.

"I have to admit Lissa," she said, looking over her shoulder into the mirror to view the back, "You do know what you are doing."

"Of course I do," Lissa chirped. "I am a Princess."

"Right," she rolled her eyes, walking back over to the other two. "Any word from Chrom?"

"Only that they arrived and the Snow melt had indeed caused a lot of damage," Emmeryn told her. "Supplies to rebuild what was destroyed are already en-route."

"That must have cost a lot," she blinked.

"The funds from liquidating the Hammond assets covered it," Emmeryn explained. "Turns out they were hoarding quite a bit of treasure. After selling most of it off, the Royal Coffers are actually in the black for the first time in years," the Exalt nodded.

"At least some good came from those monsters," she said. She saw the look exchanged between the two sisters. "Anyways," desperate to change the subject, she grabbed onto the first topic she thought of. "Lissa, were you not supposed to go into the city this afternoon?"

"Yes," the blond nodded, letting the discussion change.

"Well then, I will get back to my studies," she said standing up. She nodded to Emmeryn in parting, leaving for the Library quickly.

* * *

Emmeryn watched sadly as Kaylin left hurriedly, knowing that excuse to study was a ploy to avoid talking about her time in captivity.

"The nightmares still plague her don't they," her younger sister stated.

"They do," she nodded. Turning to see sadness written across Lissa's face. "She tries to hide it, but I hear her crying herself to sleep almost every night."

"Is there nothing we can do?" her sister asked, tone frustrated.

"She needs time," Emmeryn soothed. "We cannot force this from her. That would only drive her away."

"She can't keep it bottled up either!" Lissa's fist clenched.

"She won't," Emmeryn laid a hand on Lissa's arm. "When she is ready, she will come to us."

A sigh escaped Lissa's lips, the young girl deflating in her chair. She nodded quietly before excusing herself. After she was gone, Emmeryn waited a few minutes herself before leaving. She found herself in the Palace Chapel, praying at the statue to Naga for guidance.

* * *

 _ **September 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **, year 2168 A.G.D (After Grimas Death)**_

 _ **Ylisstol, Capital of Ylisse**_

 _ **Ryoro Forge Works, Steelworks District**_

"Are you going to tell me why we are here Chrom?" Kaylin asked. She was becoming increasingly annoyed with the Prince. _First he drags me away from training all the way out here and then he won't even tell me why. Ugh._

"It's a surprise," the Prince responded, flashing her a grin over his shoulder.

"The last 'surprise' someone had for me involved fish in the bath," she stated flatly.

Chrom laughed loudly at this. "That was all Lissa Kaylin," Chrom's shoulders shook. "Naga you screamed so loudly."

She punched his uncovered shoulder, getting another laugh. "We both know that you helped her get those fish."

"You can prove nothing," he grinned. He laughed again at the glare she shot him, leading her into the Smithing shop. Inside the walls are lined with weapons of every metal, from swords to lances.

"This Ryoro does a lot of work I take it?" she asked, surveying the inventory.

"That I do young miss," a man's deep baritone came from behind a wooden counter at the back of the shop. As Chrom led her over, she got a good look at the Smith. Standing taller than Chrom and wearing a Smiths apron, the man looked like a muscle corded barbarian. Wild brown hair falls to thick shoulders, his arms the size of tree trunks. Not an ounce of fat showing on his chest, his barrel-sized legs are covered by brown trousers, which themselves are protected by soot stained leathers.

Blinking at the site, she shakes her head and refocuses on the conversation. "You're package is ready Prince Chrom," the man smiled. "I can have it sent to the Palace at your behest."

"No need," Chrom held up a hand. "The person it is intended for is the young lady with me," he explained, gesturing to her.

"Is this the staff you said you were having made for me Chrom?" she asked intrigued.

"Ah, so you are the young miss," the Smith said looking her over with a critical eye. "I see why you asked for the inlays in such colors," he returned back to Chrom. Raising a brow at this, she herself turned to Chrom. "Inlays?"

"Come," the Smith beckoned them towards a back room. Upon entering, she noticed many crates of varying sizes. "Each of these contains completed works to be sent out," the Smith noticed her glances. "This one however," and here the Smith opened a slim crate standing against a wall, "needs not be sent out."

The Smith pulled out a Staff as tall as she was. The haft of the staff gleamed deep black, silver scroll work etched into the metal, twining around the staffs length. The bottom of the staff is tipped with a two inch round cap. The Head of the staff however is what truly drew her gaze.

 _Beautiful_ , she thought to herself. A single blue gem the size of her palm, a diamond upon closer inspection, sits ensconced in the center of a diamond shaped head half a foot long. The tip and edges of the diamond are rather sharp, showing it to be not only for show, but combat.

"It's gorgeous," she whispered, taking the staff when the Smith offered it to her. Running her hands over the haft, she traced the scroll work with a fingertip. "Does it mean anything?"

"It's the old Draconic tongue," Chrom informed her. "It means 'Those that guide the flow of life endure to protect it.'"

"I thought that was a dead language," she stated, running her hands over the gem in the staffs head carefully, lest she cut herself on the sharped edges.

"Lissa and I asked the Royal Scholars if they could write it out in Draconic. Turns out they could."

She turned to Chrom, a smile on her face. "Thank you."

"You are quite welcome," Chrom smiled in return. "Ryoro here spent a good amount of time finding the proper materials for the staff."

"Proper materials?" she asked the smith.

"Master Chrom told me about your gift," the Smith nodded. "He asked me to make the weapon from Metals that are naturally conducive to Magic. Took a while to find the Metal's and many more try's then I like to admit to smelt them properly, but the finished product should be quite safe to channel your Magic through."

She perked up at this opening her mouth to voice a question.

"Before you ask it, yes, I would be pleased if you would try it out here to make sure it works properly," Ryoro held his hand up.

She nodded at this, holding the staff at arm's length, both hands in the middle of the haft. Calling to her Magic, she felt the familiar soft prickle along her hands, as if her hair where standing on end. The blue glow flowed from her hands into the Staff, suffusing the dark metal with color. The scroll work glowed a vibrant blue while the haft took on an aura of the same color. Glancing up she saw the gemstone glowing brightly as if from an inner fire, the frame of the head glinting blue.

"Good, very good," the Smith mused, a hand tapping his chin in thought. "Spin the staff would you?"

At his direction, she spun the staff, the gemstone in the head leaving a bright blue stream of water behind. After a full circle was made, she stepped back, letting the Smith marvel at the Water Magic in the air.

"Now that is something to see," Ryoyo stated, running a hand through the Water slowly. After a minuet the Magic dissipated, leaving the smith looking at his hand. Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to the pair. "I trust that you are satisfied with the finished product?"

"Quite so!" she nodded quickly, still smiling. "I am curious though as to why it's not the size of a regular Quarter-staff." She directed this question to Chrom.

"A staff the length of you will be easier to handle then one a single foot or more taller then you are," the Prince explained. "While it shortens your reach a bit, you will not have to compensate for the extra reach, and it will be easier to wield."

"It's extremely lightweight," she said, hefting the staff in the hair.

"Designed that way young miss," the Smith said. "It is strong enough to turn blades, but light enough where it won't be a burden to you."

They spent the next half-hour going over the various Metals used in the Staffs construction. Once they left the shop and had turned onto the crowded street, she tapped Chrom lightly on the arm. "You did not have to go to such lengths to get me a simple weapon."

"I know," Chrom smiled at her. "You do need a weapon however, plus, this staff can serve the dual function of a Focus."

"Focus?" she questioned, her brows drawing down in thought as she went over her lessons with Miriel. "You mean like a Talisman?"

"Close to it yes," the Prince nodded as they passed through throngs of people. "Miriel informed me about the uses of such Talismans. It's why I had that gemstone placed in the staffs head."

"Where did you get it?" her gaze was drawn yet again to the egg sized diamond. "It must have cost a fortune."

"Didn't cost a single copper actually," he chuckled. "It's from the family treasury."

"What?!" she nearly shrieked. She glanced around quickly to see if anyone paid attention to them, but beyond the usual 'Milords" that the citizenry often gaze Chrom, no one was paying any extra mind to her.

"It is not a big deal," he smirked. "That particular gem has been sitting in the treasury gathering dust for centuries," his explanation came as he laid a hand on her left shoulder, gently steering her around a collapsed cart in the street. "Emmeryn is the one who suggested this particular gem when I brought the topic up with her."

"It's a _Diamond_ though!" she whispered fiercely.

"It's a hunk of rock," the Prince countered. "That was not seeing any use sitting in the dark of a stuffy vault underground." At this she turned her head to him, boggled that anyone could think of something so valuable like that. "Also, it just happens to be blue, and diamonds are known to be great conductors for Magic. So naturally it was picked."

"You know, for Royals, you three sure don't act like them some times," she quipped.

"My dear Kaylin, that is quite possibly the kindest comment you have ever given me," the Prince said airily, a hand place over his heart. When he turned and winked at her, she couldn't help but giggle.

"Prince Chrom the Charmer," she smiled, leaning into the hand he still had placed on her shoulder. "Keep that up and you will be married off to some Nobles high-handed daughter."

Chrom visibly shuddered at this, getting a chuckle from her. "No thank-you," the Prince grumped. "When I marry, it will be for love, not for some political alliance."

"I never figured you for the Romantic type," she said looking at him.

"Many people don't figure me for many things," the Prince winked at her again. "I am quite full of surprises."

She just smiled at this, letting the Prince steer here through the streets. Once they exited the Steelworks district and passed through the First Wall, they were in the Noble's District called Uptown. Here the houses are manors of varying sizes, the cobblestone streets lined with stone pillared metal fences and trees adorned the pathways. Unlike some parts of the other districts located between the First and Second wall's, Especially Beggar's Vale, the streets were pristine and there is no underlying stench of unwashed bodies.

After a short fifteen minuet walk through Uptown, they found themselves walking through the Southern Gate into the Palace grounds. Nodding to the soldiers on duty that saluted them as they passed, Chrom noticed that she was slightly uncomfortable.

"Still not used to the salutes?" he asked her as they entered the main Atrium of the palace.

"It's just weird," she commented. "I'm not Royalty, yet everyone treats me as such."

"It's to be expected," Chrom shrugged. "Emmeryn is your guardian and benefactor. For all intents and purposes, you are a Princess now."

The Prince continued on a few feet before he noticed that she had stopped. He turned, chuckling at the sight of her jaw on the floor, her eyes wide. "Did Emmeryn or Lissa not explain that to you?"

"No, they did not!" she squeaked. Her mind was racing with the implications of what Chrom has just told her. "I'm not of the Exalted Bloodline though!"

"Yet you bear the Brand of the Exalt," Chrom pointed out, gently nudging her to get her moving again. They ascended flights of stairs to find themselves in the Grand Ball Room. As she looked around the room she had only been in a few times before, she noticed that Servants were busy furnishing and decorating it for some event to come.

"I was not born with it though," she hissed, a pair of passing servants nodded to them, their hands full of what looked to be crates of crystal goblets.

"Lissa was not born with a Brand either," Chrom pointed out. "Yet she is still of the Exalted line.

"That's different and you know it," she huffed. "Lissa is your sister. You three are the only living members of the Exalted Bloodline."

"That we know of," Chrom countered. "Ylisse has been around for over a thousand years," he continued as they exited the Grand Ball Room and entered a red carpeted hallway. "There have been many with the Exalted Blood flowing in them over the years that have chosen to forgo the life of Royalty or Nobility. A few even moved to other countries."

"Doesn't mean I am of Royal birth though," she shook her head. "My mother was a simple seamstress."

"What of your Father?" he asked her in return.

"I…I don't know," she answered quietly, looking down at the floor. "I never knew him. Mom always said that he died in the war against Plegia, nothing more."

"Well, there you go," Chrom nudged her with his shoulder. "You could be a long lost descendant of some ancestor that chose to break off from the Royal Line for whatever reason."

"Or I could simply be a seamstress's daughter," she poked him. "I have no intention of putting on airs."

"I know," Chrom nodded to her as they entered the east wing. It looked much more different then the first time she had seen it. Instead of the cloth draped statues and dust covered rugs, the walls and floors gleamed. Weapon racks adorned the walls at twenty foot intervals, paintings depicting grand battles on far flung fields took up the extra space. Pairs of guards stand at every adjoining corridor.

The Shepherds quarters took up much of the east wing. The rooms had been converted to training rooms, storage closets and barracks. Pegasii Knights, Cavaliers, soldiers and Knights now roomed in the east wing as well as the Shepherds themselves. Chrom had mentioned something about familiarity among the rank and file as to the reason why.

"Whether you see yourself as a Princess or not," Chrom added as they passed through the bustle towards the Shepherds own barracks. "Everyone else already sees you as such. They may not call you Princess yet, but I think it will not be that long before they do."

"It's not right!" she sputtered.

"What's not right?" Lissa's voice came from a trio of chairs around a table from the room they had just walked into. Sumia and Stahl sat with her.

"Kaylin here is just a little bothered by the fact that she is basically Royalty," Chrom shrugged.

"I am not Royalty!" she glared at Chrom.

"Not yet, no, but soon enough you will be," Lissa smiled at her.

"Um, what?" Kaylin's dumbfounded look got laughs from the three seated friends.

"Emmeryn is your guardian and benefactor Kaylin," Stahl explained. "If she was just your benefactor that would make you Nobility."

"But when she chose to become your guardian," Sumia continued, "She in essence adopted you."

"She never mentioned any of this!" she gasped.

"Because she knew how you would react," Lissa said gently. "She knows that you would not want something like this just thrust upon you."

"Thus the training," Chrom added in. "Eventually word of your Brand will spread, and when it does, you being a long lost descendant however many generations removed will help smooth over any…rumblings."

She just sank into a chair that Stahl pulled up to the table for her, her mind going in circles.

"I know it's a lot to take in," Lissa leaned forward, clasping her hands in the blonds own. "But it's for the best."

"How is it for the best?" she asked cautiously. "Won't it reflect badly on you three if the truth comes out?"

"You mean the fact that you are a Water Mage and bear the Brand of the Exalt?" Stahl asked dryly. "One of those facts is already common knowledge, at least in the capitol, and soon the rest of the country and beyond. The other will get out eventually, and from there, it will simply be assumed that you are long lost Royalty by the common people."

"Still though!" she tried to explain. "It's just not…it's…"

"Inevitable," Emmeryns voice came from behind her. She twisted around so fast she could swear she felt her neck creak. The Exalt took the proffered chair Stahl brought from another table. "I was going to explain the situation in detail to you later tonight, but I see my siblings could not keep their wagging tongues to themselves," she chided.

"Enlighten me," she said flatly, her eyes narrowed.

Emmeryn sighed as she turned a small smile on her. "Word has gotten out to the Nobility that you bear the Brand of the Exalt," Emmeryn sighed again at this. "We need to get ahead of the situation before rumor and speculation make things much worse."

"So you wish to declare me a Princess?" her tone was full of confusion, her face reflecting such she was sure. "Couldn't you just tell them it's connected to my Magic?"

"We could yes," Emmeryn nodded. When she opened her mouth to speak however, the Exalt held up a hand to stop her. "That however, presents its own set of problems."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"If we tell people that the Brand is a direct cause of your Magic, many will assume that means you have a direct connection to Naga," she explained. "Needless to say, there are always those who will assume people marked as such are deity's walking among us."

"So, my choices are either to be seen as a Princess or a demi-god?" she muttered.

"Unfortunately yes," Emmeryn nodded. "I understand that you have reservations about this, but the only other option is to declare you a usurper."

"Bet the council would love that," she drawled.

"They would actually," Emmeryn sighed. "Jeroth and Mikail both want exactly that."

Her eyes went wide as dinner plates at this, her fists clenched in her lap. "But why?"

"They feel that you are a threat to Ylisse," the Exalt told her. "Think on it from their point of view. A young girl bearing the Brand of the Exalt, along with the Fabled Water Magic shows up suddenly in the midst of our peace time."

"They think I want the Throne?!" her tone rose at the end. "I want no such thing!"

"We know that," Emmeryn said gently. "They are suspicious by nature. The council, while a diverse set of opinions, must have the best intentions of the country at heart. The way they see it, you're mere existence presents them with few options."

"Assimilation or death," she said flatly. Emmeryn visibly flinched at this, but she found it hard to care. Her temper was getting the better of her. "You have been manipulating me this entire time?!"

"No," Emmeryn shook her head. "My intentions are only to see you happy and safe," she started. "What I want however, is often times not what is needed."

"What about what I want?" she shot up, her hands clenched and shaking. "Do I have no choice in the matter?!"

"Of course you do," Chrom said, drawing her Ire.

"Is that what this was all about," she accused, shaking the new staff at him. "A way to placate me? A Bribe?!"

"No!" Lissa retorted. "That was nothing of the like!" The young blond was standing as well.

"Then what was it for?" she nearly shouted.

"Because your family!" Lissa yelled. "Because we care about you!"

"My family is dead!" she snapped loudly. The Princess recoiled at this. "Everyone I have loved is gone!" She held her hand up and summoned a globe of water into her palm. "Now all I have is this Gods cursed ' _gift'_ which will one day kill me," she spat. She balled her fist, crushing the globe of water in a flash of blue light. "That is what will happen to me Lissa! Snuffed out like a candle! That is what you want to attach yourself to?!"

"We care about YOU!" the blond pointed at her. "Not the damn Magic, not the Brand, you!"

"You are more than the sum of your parts," Emmeryn interjected gently. She turned her gaze onto the Exalt, seeing her eyes reflecting her tone. "The Magic does not control you."

"Tell that to the others who have been killed by it!" she growled. "How many of them survived to tell the tale? None!" she was quivering with rage by this point. She knew she needed to calm down, but everything she had been holding inside like a damn was bursting forth, unable to be stopped. "This Magic got my Foster Father killed. It got an entire town killed! All those people, dead because of ME!" she was shouting by the end. "My fault, all of it!"

"Those deaths are not on your hands," Emmeryn returned, he voice calm, collected. "The Hammonds were responsible for those deaths. The Grimleal. Justice for those innocents has been served."

"THEN WHY DO THEY HAUNT ME STILL?!"She yelled. "Why do I see their faces every time I close my eyes?! Why are my dreams…" she choked off at this, a sob escaping her clamped lips. She turned and fled at this, running blindly through the halls, needing to get away.

* * *

"Kaylin!" Lissa shouted after the fleeing girl. She turned to follow her, but Chrom laid a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"Let me," he said quietly. Lissa looked up at him for a moment before nodding slowly, sitting back down, her shoulders hunched. Chrom walked out of the room, already sure of where Kaylin would end up eventually. Whenever the girl needed to think or be alone, she always went to the shrine to Naga in the Palace's Chapel.

Sure enough, when he reached the Chapel, he found Kaylin standing before the statue of Naga. With her back to him, she did not see him enter.

"What am I supposed to do here?" Kaylins voice was raw. "Am I supposed to use this gift of yours for some reason? Am I supposed to die by it?!" Chrom winced internally. Her voice shook, and even though he could not see her face, he knew she was crying. The girl's hair shook side to side as she cursed.

"What is the point of giving this Magic to anyone only to have it kill them?!" Kaylins voice steadily rose. "Why am I here? What do you want me to do?! TELL ME DAMN YOU!" She screamed this last out, her voice echoing in the empty chamber. When no answer came she dropped her staff, her shoulders hunched. Chrom walked up behind her, enfolding her in a hug. He felt her stiffen.

"Why did you follow me?" she whispered to him.

"No one should be alone when they are lost," he answered her. At this the girl turned in his arms, looking up at him. Her eyes brimmed wet, tears tracking down her face.

"I can't stop seeing them Chrom," she cried. "Every time my eyes close, every time I fall asleep, they are there faceless and blaming." She buried her face in his shirt at this, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed. "My Foster Father, the villagers, all the other men and women and children that passed through that dungeon…I see them all."

He tightened his hold on Kaylin, lending what comfort he could. She only sobbed all the harder in his arms. He knew not what to say to her to help her, indeed he did not know if there was anything anyone _could_ say that would help her. What she had been through had scarred her, physically, mentally and emotionally. He knew he was not one for words, so he did what he could, offered her a shoulder to cry on and arms to hold her.

After a lengthy time, Kaylin fell quiet, clinging to his shirt. He parted her hair to see her face, finding her eyes closed. He could feel her chest rising and falling against his own slowly. _Poor girl cried herself to sleep._ He gently lifted her into his arms, carrying her bridal style as he turned from the Chapel. Lissa and Emmeryn were waiting at the entrance as he left it. He nodded back towards the chamber. Lissa nodded and entered it, retrieving Kaylin's staff. He then led them back to Kaylin's room, gently laying the girl on her bed.

He covered her with the blanket, exiting the room when he was sure she was still asleep. In the antechamber he found his sisters seated at the table. He took his place next to Lissa.

"I hate that there is nothing I can do to help her," Lissa said quietly, her eyes cast down.

"We just have to be here for her," Emmeryn smiled sadly. "She has been through a great deal, and what we are forcing on her is just adding to the burden."

"Must we force it on her though?" Chrom asked his sister.

"I wish it were not so," Emmeryn answered. "We are left with little choice however."

"She doesn't want it though," Lissa sighed. "At least, not like this."

"It's this or death," Emmeryn grimaced. "Or exile, which in itself for her, would be worse than death."

"Stupid councilors and their stupid fears," Lissa muttered.

"They are not solely to blame Lissa," Emmeryn soothed. "While I believe that Kaylin has no ill will towards us, or designs on the throne herself, the people may jump to conclusions."

"Which can take a life of their own," Chrom finished. He sighed, rubbing his face. None of this sat well with him, but Emm was right, none of the options they had were desirable. At least Kaylin would be safe. "So how do we do it?"

"Preparations for an Announcement ceremony are already under way," Emmeryn informed him.

"So that is what the servants are doing in the Ball Room," he commented.

"Yes," Emmeryn nodded. "This needs to be done quickly. With news of her Brand spreading, we must get ahead of it. This way, the rumors will be quashed before they even have a chance to begin."

"How will it be addressed though?" Lissa asked her older sister. "We can't just say father had a secret child."

"No, she will be presented as a distant relative, generations removed," Emmeryn informed them. "Remember what I told you of Princess Enya when Kaylin first came here?" Chrom and Lissa nodded at this. "She had a child within a year of the fight that claimed the life of her Mage companion. Records of the time show that it was most likely his."

"I looked up that tale after you told us of it," Lissa said. "The records state that Enya left Ylisse a few years later. They don't say where to."

"Indeed," Emmeryn nodded at Lissa. "It is that history I plan to use. With the Brand and the Magic, people will not be able to claim, not with proof anyways, that Kaylin is not of the Exalted Line."

"You sound half convinced yourself," Chrom added in.

"I must confess that it is quite a coincidence," Emmeryn answered him. "A young girl bearing both Water Magic and a Brand suddenly showing up?" she shook her head at this. "Whether this is mere happenstance, Divine intervention, it matters not." She waved her hand dismissively. "She has grown on us all, and I will not throw her to the wolves just to ensure a few men sleep more soundly at night."

"She was rather upset at learning of our plans for her though," Lissa sighed dejectedly. "What if she decides to just leave?"

"She won't," Chrom stated. He didn't know how he knew, but he just did. At Lissa's look he tried to explain. "I am not sure how I know, but she won't leave. She has a family here now. She yearns for that above all else."

"I hope you are right," Lissa frowned. "I have grown rather fond of that girl."

"As have we all," Emmeryn smiled. "She will come around, she just needs time."

"How long till the Announcement?" He asked his older sister.

"Two weeks," Emmeryn told them. "I will be sending out missives to all the Noble Houses and Guilds to let them know of her and the date of the ceremony tomorrow"

"Not a lot of time," Lissa winched.

"No, it is not," Emmeryn sighed. "This means you need to get her a proper gown Lissa."

"Oh?" Lissa perked up at this.

"Yes, one befitting a new Princess of the realm," Emmeryn nodded. "Also, this gown should show off her Brand, just too quite any naysayers."

"Hmm," Lissa tapped her lips in thought. "I'm sure Madame Flores could come up with something in the time allowed." She smiled at this. "Just need to make sure it is modest, what with the location of her Brand."

"Yes, would not want anyone else making such a Faux Pass like our brother here," Emmeryn smiled.

"It was an honest question," he grumbled, feeling his cheeks flame. "I was not drawing attention to her chest."

"Which has grown by the way," Lissa teased him.

"Have not noticed," he said flatly, glaring at his little sister. She just giggled at this while Emmeryn laughed.

"Surely you have looked," Emmeryn got in on the teasing. "You are a growing boy, and she is gorgeous."

"Have. Not. Noticed." He clipped at them, shifting his glare to Emm. She only giggled at this, a smile wide on her face. He sighed, realizing that they were determined to embarrass him. "Ugh, sisters."

"Hey, teasing our only brother is a Naga given right," Lissa laughed. He just shook his head at the two devils, standing up. "I have some requisitions to go over with the Shepherds," he informed. "Need to get Kellam situated anyways."

"Kellam?" Emmeryn asked.

"A Knight," Lissa told her. "Quite able from what I have seen in the training yard earlier today. The man moves so quietly though it's as if he is not even there. And he wears full plate while doing it!"

"Sounds like he will be a great asset," Emmeryn smiled. "Your Shepherds are coming along quite nicely dear brother."

"We expect to have a few more recruits soon," Chrom nodded. "As word of us spreads, people will want to join to take up the fight." He nodded to the two girls is parting, leaving Emmeryns chambers and heading off towards the Shepherds barracks.


	3. Chapter 3 - Announcement

_**Disclaimer : I do not own anything Fire Emblem**_

* * *

 _ **September 28**_ _ **th**_ _ **, year 2168 A.G.D (After Grimas Death)**_

 _ **Ylisstol, Capital of Ylisse**_

 _ **Royal Palace, Exalts Chambers.**_

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Kaylin muttered. She stands in Emmeryns bed chamber, Hand Maidens rushing to and fro as they dressed her in her gown.

"You look stunning Kaylin," Lissa smiled at her. The Princess is sitting in a chair against a wall, observing the frenetic activity. "It's not like you can just show up in your regular tunic and trousers."

"Why not?" she grumped. She felt closed in with all these women fussing over a damn dress. "I'm still me."

"Yes, but for events such as these, what you wear is often what is presented to those in attendance. First impressions and all that," the blond waved her hand dismissively.

"I don't see you in a gown," she pointed out.

"This is your Announcement Ceremony," Lissa returned. "I have a dress; it's just much simpler than yours." The girl's face broke into a grin. "Wouldn't want to steal your thunder now would we."

"Oh, please do," she sighed. "Take as much of it as you want."

Lissa only laughed at this, standing up as she ran a critical eye over her. Following her gaze she looked down at the 'gown' the Hand Maidens are currently draping her in. _This is not a dress, it's a damn trap_ ," her thoughts echoed the small scowl on her face. The dark violet colored dress covers her right shoulder fully, dipping across her chest to the left, leaving her Brand on full display. It wraps around her left side, running back up to her neck. This covers the scars on her back.

The dress hugs her chest and waist, where a belt of tooled silver cinches it tight. From there the dress flares out slightly to her ankles. Silver embroidery worked along the Bodice of her dress makes it seem like a river of silver cascades down it. Similar embroidery works from the hemline halfway up to her waist. While the silk gown looks bulky, she had to admit it felt light. Silk dress gloves in the same color, silver scroll work flowing over them covers her arms a few inches above her elbows.

"Now for your hair," Madam Flores states. She starts to turn to the older woman behind her, but is stopped at said woman's sharp tongue clipping. "I said no moving," the woman scolded her."

Sighing, she just nodded, resigning herself to the further torment. She glared at Lissa when she noticed the young girl covering her mouth, stifling giggles. This only got more laughter from the Princess.

"Just don't do anything to drastic, please," she pleaded.

"Not to worry my dear," Flores said. She could feel the woman's hands running through her hair, doing _something_. After what seemed like forever, Flores turned her to face a mirror in the chamber. What she saw caught her breath in her throat.

Flores had done her hair up in a simple yet elegant bun at the back. From there her pink streaked sky blue hair had been curled. The waves fall down her back, short braids bound in gold running throughout. Flores pulled some of her curls over her right shoulders; leaving her left bare so the Brand was not covered. Small gemstones were woven into the braids with ribbons, which she noticed upon closer inspection are silver studded amethysts. With her hair done up so, it only falls down to her waist.

"I see you like it," Flores smiled over her shoulder.

"I never dreamed of the like," she answered honestly. Indeed she had not. This whole situation she found herself in was still taking time to come to terms with. Flores turned her over to a stool, directing her to sit down. When she had parked herself upon it, one of the Hand Maidens, she could not remember any of their names for the life of her, began applying makeup.

"Just a touch," Flores instructed. "A little rouge to add color, some eye liner to bring out those golden beauties." She nodded her head as the Hand Maiden applied said items. "Finally some light red lipstick."

After this was all done, Flores brought out a pair of violet silver encrusted slippers. After the slippers had been fitted to her, she stood at the dress maker's gesture. Doing a short twirl, sending the garment spinning out slightly away from her body in the process, she felt a smile break onto her face for the first time that night.

"See, I knew you would enjoy it," Lissa beamed at her. When she looked at the blond, she blinked in surprise. Lissa stands there in a simple blue and gold colored shoulder bearing dress, her hair done up into twin ponytails drawn forward over her shoulders. A necklace of small clear diamonds adorns her, dipping slightly below the hollow of her throat. Upon her brow rest's a likewise tiara, a thumb sized clear diamond at the forefront of it.

"When did you change?" she asked, her head tilted in curiosity.

"A few minutes ago," the Princess answered. "You were so wrapped up in what they were doing to your hair I doubt you would have noticed an army passing through."

"Sorry," she looked down at the floor, her cheeks heating. "I'm working on it."

"We all have some vanity in us," Madam Flores answered from her right. She looked over to the older woman, seeing understanding in her eyes. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Not right now no," she shook her head, her curls bouncing. "It can be a distraction on the battlefield though."

"Planning on running into combat are you?" the woman raised a brow at her.

"Conflict is going to come to me whether I seek it out or not," she sighed. "I can't be worrying if my hair looks proper or not at such times."

"So cut it a bit," Flores said simply. She winched at this, still opposed to this idea. "Shorten it by a bit, up to mid-thigh."

"That's what I have been telling her," Lissa sighed. "She opposes the very thought though."

 _It's all I have of mom though_ ; this thought ran through her head as she looked down at the hair covering her right shoulder. _Cutting my hair just feels like I would be letting her go._

"That part of your life is gone Kaylin," Lissa said gently, taking her purple clad hands in the girls white silk ones. "Emmeryn always says that you have to look to the future, not back into the past."

"You sure you can't read minds," she queried, feeling like the girl had done just that.

"If I could," Lissa laughed, "Then I would have much more success at filching those candies from Sharna."

"Of which you are never getting my help with again," a small smile quirked her lips. "I have never gotten such a talking to for anything before."

"Makes you never want to get on Sharna's bad side again right?" Lissa linked her right arm through her left. Madam Flores smiled widely at the two of them before leading them out into the hallway.

Waiting for them was Frederick in Ceremonial armor. It certainly looked fancy, what with the silver armor tooled in gold and gleaming so bright she could see her own reflection in it. She knew however that anything Frederick wore would be functional. At his side is belted a two handed sword, the hilt topped with a golden dragons head. The scabbard, like the armor, is worked in gold lettering. Behind him stand two Knights in similar armor, just with silver worked into it instead of gold. Next to them stands two Pegasii Knights, their armor hugging their forms, silver worked into the metal.

At their appearance, Frederick and the Knights all salute, bringing their right arms up, fists clenched over hearts.

"Princess Lissa," Frederick bows to the girl. "Lady Kaylin," a bow to her. "The Ceremony is about to start. If you would follow me?" he held an arm out to his right, indicating the direction to go. Lissa nods at this, signaling the Great Knight to move. The other four guards fall into position behind them.

"It's going to be fine," she felt Lissa pat her arm. Realizing she had been squeezing the other girls arm rather tightly, she loosens her hold. She smiles at the girl, trying to take comfort in the Princess's outlook.

"What if I mess something up?" she asks, nervousness twining her fingers together.

"You won't," the girl soothed her. "We spent the last weeks going over everything. Just remember what you have been taught."

"Gods I'm nervous though," she echoed the feelings running through her.

"Quite expected," Frederick told her as he turned them into another long hallway, this one carpeted in royal blue. Guards stand at every doorway, saluting as they pass. She recalled Emmeryn telling her that the Royal Guard would be out in full force, inside and outside the Grand Ball Room. "It's not every day we get a new Royal."

"Do you have any reservations about this Frederick?" The tall man turned his head slightly, shaking it as he glanced at them over his shoulder.

"No, Milady," his attention returned to their path. "This is the proper way forward."

"Thank you," she let out a breath, realizing how much a single person's support meant. "I have been questioning it every step of the way myself. It is refreshing to hear that others believe in this as much as Emmeryn."

"She believes in you," Frederick answered her. They descended a wide staircase and came to a stop in front of a large door, guards stationed on the sides. Frederick turned to her at this. "I for one think that her faith is well placed."

"You just say that because she shows up for your Fanatical Fitness Hour every week," Lissa chuckled.

Frederick only smiled at this, turning to a servant woman that stepped forward. After a quick exchange, he nodded once, the woman bowing and turning away. He turned back to the two girls once again.

"We will be entering momentarily," he informed them. "Let us review one more time."

"Right," she nodded, running over the instructions in her head one last time. They had been drilled into her by Emmeryn over the last week so much she had begun to dream of them. "First is the entrance. We walk over to the Exalt where she introduces me to the gathered Nobles, Diplomats, Guild Representatives and various citizens."

"After that?" Lissa prompted.

"Next is the Oath," she gulped at this. According to Emmeryn, the Oath is the most critical part of the Ceremony. When she had asked what the punishment for getting the Oath wrong or backing out was, she had been told that exile was the best option that would be left. "Once that is done, the feast will start. Later on, there will be personal introductions to the assemblage, followed by dancing."

"Good," Frederick nodded at her. "You know the words to the Oath I trust?"

"Oh yes," she nodded quickly. "I have them memorized."

"Excellent," the man smiled at her.

"It will be a great evening," Lissa smiled. "The dancing is the best part."

"Naga take me now," she groaned. She had had a crash course in Ball Room Dancing from a hand-picked instructor provided by Emmeryn. Six hours a day spent fumbling and falling to the man's curses had provided the three siblings with much laughter. "Gods know I am going to mess that part up."

"Oh I wouldn't say that," Lissa chided her. "You learned the steps rather quickly."

"Practicing in private is much different than dancing in front of hundreds of onlookers," she told the girl.

"You will be fine," Frederick smiled at her. "Come now, it is starting." He turned at this, the great doors splitting down the middle as the halves were parted by two Royal Guards. Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself for the long hours to come, stepping in unison to Lissa as they followed behind Frederick.

The Great Knight stopped just behind the Seneschal. The man wore the same garb that he does when hearing claims before the Exalt, only this time the clothes were tooled and embroidered rather finely in the Royal Blue and Gold colors of Ylisse. The man banged the hilt of his staff into the ground three times, drawing silence and attention from the entire room.

"Presenting Princess Lissa Rosaris Enlyes," the man said loudly, his voice carrying across the room. Lissa stepped forward at this, shooting her a smile full of confidence. She held her head high as she seemed to glide over the floor to where Emmeryn sat on a raised dais, a replica of her throne resting atop it. She bowed to her sister, moving to Emmeryns right at her nod. Chrom already stood at his sisters left.

At Fredericks reassuring smile and nod, she stepped up next to him, her hands nervously smoothing her dress, her stomach tight. "Keep your head high," Frederick whispered to her as the Seneschal tapped his staff another three times. "Don't look at the gathered people. Focus only on the Exalt."

She nodded to this, her attention returning to the man in front of her.

"Presenting the Lady Kaylin Deora," the man said loudly. He stepped aside at this, giving the room their first good look at her. Murmurs rippled through the room as she felt the eyes of _everyone_ on her. She gulped at this, smiling tightly at Frederick as he presented his left arm to her. Placing her right hand on his wrist, she followed as he lead her through the room, keeping her head high and eyes locked on Emmeryn as they approached the dais.

When they stood in front of the dais, Emmeryn stood from her throne, her bearing regal. In addition to her usual garb, she wears a long cloak in the colors of Ylisse, blue trimmed with gold, the inside a soft white. Upon her head rests the Crown of Yliss. A solid band of gold encrusted with small gems, the Brand of the Exalt is stamped and outlined in Silver at the front. Belted at her waist is a sword similar to Fredericks own, this one being a single handed sword, the hilt capped with a gleaming blue gemstone. The swords black scabbard is tooled in Royal blue.

She looked to the right, seeing Chrom as he stood on Emmeryns left. In place of his usual black waist length tunic, pants and boots, the ones he currently wore reflected the Royal Colors, Royal blue trimmed in gold. His right shoulder stood bare, the Brand open to all to see. His left pauldron had been replaced with a silver gleaming one, gold scroll work running across it, the Brand stamped on it. His left arm still bore his gauntlet and bracer, just in similar colors to the rest of his garb. At his waist lay sheathed Falchion, its scabbard having been buffed till it shone.

She noticed a slightly shocked look on his face. Curious to know what that look was from; she set that thought aside for later. Looking to Emmeryn, she saw a wide smile splitting the woman's face, her eyes gleaming.

As Emmeryn stepped down to her, silence once again fell on the room. The Exalt looked past her, eyes scanning through the crowd before coming to rest on her.

"We are gathered her tonight to welcome a new member to the Royal Family of Ylisse," Emmeryns tone rang regal through the room. "Half a century ago, The Third Princess at the time, one Enya Matricia Enlyes left the line, taking with her a son born to the last know Water Mage. None of her descendants sought out the Royal Family through the generations seeking to regain what Princess Enya voluntarily gave up."

At this, Emmeryn looked back over the room, the quite conversations ending as her gaze passed over people. "Kaylin Deora, the young woman standing before you now, is Princess Enya's descendent. She not only wields the Lost Anima Magic of Water, she also bears on her body the Brand of the Exalt. Test's completed not only by myself, but also the Royal Scholarly Society and the esteemed Mages Guild has proven her Brand real, and not a replica."

Emmeryn turned her gaze back to her, her smile wide and bright. "Upon her swearing of the Royal Oath, it will be with heartfelt joy that I welcome her into our Family." Here she pulled out a Tome, the Brand of the Exalt emblazoned on it. She placed her hands on the Tomes mark, her breath coming quicker.

"Swear by this book, and by Naga," Emmeryns tone instantly calmed her nerves, her breathing evening out. "What say you?"

"I, Kaylin Deora, do swear that I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to Ylisse." Her own voice rang out, the strength of it surprising her momentarily. "I do so swear I will serve Ylisse in all things. I swear, by the Great Dragon Naga as my witness, to serve as a Princess, a Royal, of this realm for the rest of my days." Here she couldn't keep the smile off her face, pride swelling in her chest. "Through peace and war, hope and despair, I will stand for Ylisse. My life is hers; my Blood is hers, from now until I join Naga."

"Kneel Kaylin Deora," Emmeryn commanded. She adjusted her dress as she went down on one knee, tilting her head forward slightly. She saw the Exalt reveal a Tiara, the silver metal twining into the Brand of the Exalt around the base. In the tear drop of the Brand sits a thumbnail sized blue diamond. Emmeryn placed it on her head.

"This belonged to Princess Enya," Emmeryn informed. She had not been told about the Tiara. "It is time it was returned to her line. Rise now, not as Kaylin Deora, seamstress daughter, but as Princess Kaylin Enya Deora, servant and protector to Ylisse."

Surprised yet again at being giving Enya's name, she rose to her feet, her face reflecting her surprise. Emmeryn took her by the shoulders, turning her around to face the crowd in the room.

"I give you your Princess Kaylin Enya Deora, her line returned to the Royal Family." Clapping began from the crowd. Whether it was real of feigned, she couldn't help but smile. "May her years be long, and may she bring great joy and prosperity to Ylisse."

Cheers erupted at this, and she knew these were from the citizens of the capitol, and the Shepherds. The cheering spread through the crowd, continuing for a short while before Emmeryn stepped up on her right side, raising a hand. Silence took another minuet to fall.

"Tonight is a celebration," she began. "We have feasting, socializing and Dancing to look forward to." At this Emmeryn linked her arm though her own, leading her over to a large table, four chairs situated in front of it. Emmeryn sat her to her right. Once the Exalt was seated, Chrom sat to Emmeryns left, Lissa to Kaylin's right.

"Take your seats," Frederick's voice rang as he stepped up behind Emmeryn, his right hand on his swords pommel, eyes flicking over the audience. The gathered peoples filed to reserved tables. The Nobles and Diplomats took up four long tables on the left side of the Grand Ball Room. Guild representatives and citizens of the capitol took up four long tables to the right. A large space, nearly half the size of the room itself sat empty between the tables, clearly for the dancing later in the night.

The Shepherds themselves had a single table closer to the Royals themselves, eight chairs lining it. A blond with twin tails, the rest of her hair flowing over her back, garbed in a white and pink dress sat with them. She took this to be Maribelle, Lissa's noble friend from Themis. Pairs of Royal Guards lined the walls every twenty feet.

"Let the feast begin," the Knights voice signaled the servants. Doors opened along the wall behind the throne, dozens of servants bearing platters of food. They placed food in front of the Royals first, proceeding to fill the other tables at Emmeryns nod. Once the servants had filed out, being replaced by others bearing extra trays of food and drink, Emmeryn raised a Crystal goblet of red wine.

"To our new Princess," she stated loudly. "To Ylisse, and to our realms future." As far as she could see, everyone in attendance raised a goblet, all crystal as well, in salute to the Exalts words. At Emmeryns first sip, conversation broke out in the room, people beginning to eat.

"Looks like you made it," Chrom grinned at her, a glass of wine in his grip.

"I almost didn't," she confessed, taking a long drink of water. No wine for her or Lissa, Exalts orders. "I'm surprised I'm not shaking from nerves alone."

"Well, you did have a great set of teachers," Lissa winked at her. The blond sat enjoying what looked like some form of blue veined cheese on a cracker.

She smiled at this, turning to her own food. This was the first 'feast' she had attended, and from the looks of the spread before her, the cooks had held nothing back. Multiple roast meats, she could identify duck, mutton, pork and rabbit, along with a few she could not, sat interspersed with various fruits, cheeses and vegetables.

Remembering the Exalts lessons on table manners, she directed one of the servants to fill a plate with some of everything. Even though it felt weird to have someone serving her like this, she quickly forgot about it once the food was before her. Mouthwatering from the smells, she had not had anything at all to eat for lunch, damn Madam Flores for that. Using the utensils as Emmeryn had taught her to, she dug in.

The next hour was spent conversing with the three siblings while enjoying the best meal she had ever had. Once the food had been removed, a lot of it was still left over she noticed. Emmeryn directed them to stand.

"All that food can fill many mouths," she commented to Emmeryn. "Will it go to waste?"

"No," the Exalt shook her head. "As we speak, couriers are carting what is left to the various boarding houses, soup kitchens and orphanages in the city."

"Always thinking of everything," she smiled at the older woman.

"Not everything," Emmeryn's lips quirked upward. "Just enough."

"She's being modest," Lissa grinned.

Chrom hugged his sister from the side. "That's our sister, the Exalt," he grinned. "Wouldn't have her any other way."

Emmeryn returned the hug, signaling the servants to clear the floor. She watched as servants deftly cleared the tables, replacing the food with deserts of every conceivable type she could think of, and many more she could not.

"Not yet," Emmeryn grinned at her, halting her with a groan before she could start over to the nearest sugar clad table. "Now, we introduce you to everyone personally."

She just groaned at this again, getting chuckles from the three siblings. At Emmeryns first wave of her hand, the young girl who had sat in the eighth chair at the Shepherds table approached with an older man and woman, clearly her parents. The girl's father stood dressed smartly in all black, his grey hair, mustache and beard meticulous. Her mother, her blond hair done up elegantly wear's a pretty cream colored dress, the bodice trimmed in white.

"Your Grace," the girl, who she guessed was Lissa's age curtsied. "Prince Chrom, Princess Lissa, a pleasure as always." The three nodded to her at this. "My father and mother, Duke Adrian and Duchess Silla Von Bernhardt of Themis."

"A pleasure as always," Emmeryn smiled at the two. "I am please you could make it."

"As are we," Duke Adrian bowed to them as Duchess Silla curtsied.

"Allow me to introduce our new Princess," Emmeryn smiled placing her hand on her right arm. Emmeryn had informed her that she was to curtsy just this once to everyone she was introduced to her. She did so, a smile on her face even though what felt like rampaging butterflies winged through her stomach. "Princess Kaylin Enya Deora."

"Honored, Milord, Milady's," she voiced.

"The honor is ours," the Duke bowed to her. "When Maribelle informed us of the news from Princess Lissa, we found it hard to believe at first."

"Completely understandable," she laughed. "I am still finding it hard to believe myself."

"Your Brand is exquisite," the Duchess said, drawing everyone's attention to it. "Have you any idea why it has the extra markings on it?"

"We surmise it signifies her separation from our own line," Lissa informed them, smoothly laying out the explanation they had come up with. "Princess Enya would be our fourth cousin twelve times removed if she were alive right now," she continued.

"That means you share very little blood relation so far removed," Maribelle added in.

"Indeed," Emmeryn nodded at the girl. "While she is of the Exalted bloodline and bears the Brand, it is so far removed she might as well be of an entirely new blood line."

"Welcoming her into the current Royal Family was quite the genius move Highness," the Duchess smiled. "You not only quell any potential rumors of insurrection that may spring up, but you not only gain an ally, you bring fresh blood, new opportunities to the Royal Family."

"All in a day's work," Emmeryn nodded.

Looking in confusion between the Exalt and the Duchess at the 'opportunities' comment, she turned to Lissa with a raised brow. ' _Later'_ Lissa mouthed to her. Turning back to the conversation, she put on a smile.

"Princess Kaylin, this is our daughter Maribelle," the Duke smiled at said girl. Maribelle curtsied to her, a small smile on her face.

"I am excited to meet you," she told the other girl. "Lissa has told me so much about you."

"Only good things I trust," her dry tone brought chuckles from the three siblings.

"Nothing but," she grinned. "She did mention something about fans and language."

"Oh?" the girl noticeably perked up at this. "I would be delighted to teach you the finer arts of High Communication as I did Lissa."

"So long as Lissa is there to add her support," she couldn't help keep the grin out of her tone. The quite groan from Lissa only added more pleasure to this.

"We shall have to set something up in the near future," Maribelle said.

"You will be staying for a while?" Lissa queried the hope evident in her voice.

"Indeed," Duke Adrian nodded. "Maribelle finished her schooling early. We have promised her that she can take up residence in our manor here until she is old enough to enlist with the Shepherds."

"What schooling exactly?" Chrom cut in. "I had thought you were fully educated years ago."

"I have been studying Healing and Light Magic these past two years," Maribelle said proudly. "I can better serve the citizens of Themis, and indeed all of Ylisse with such."

"A Light Magic Wielder, and a Healer to boot," Chrom tapped his chin in thought. She could practically see the gears turning behind his eyes. He turned to Maribelle's parents. "You support her in this?"

"We do," Duchess Silla answered him. "While no parent wants to send their child into danger, we know we cannot shelter her from the world forever. Serving with the Shepherds will not only give her much needed worldly experience, it also gives her the most safety."

"Very well," Chrom nodded, looking back to Maribelle. "Once your 18th name day has come, should you still so choose, I would be glad to accept you among the Shepherds ranks." Maribelle stood tall at this, and she noted that the girl was an inch taller than Lissa's 5'4 height. "However, until then, I expect to see you in the Shepherds training yard daily. I will not have someone in my ranks that lazes about doing nothing."

"Understood Milord," Maribelle nodded. "I shall not disappoint you."

Emmeryn nodded in parting to the three, gesturing to the next pair to move forward. The evening proceeded like this. The people would be introduced to her and her vice versa, they would exchange pleasantries, most times comments would be made about her brand, Lissa would give the same explanation, and the next person or persons would approach.

After what seemed like an eternity, her head swimming with all the names and faces she had been exposed to, she let go a reserved sigh when there was no one else to be introduced to.

"See, not so bad," Emmeryn smiled at her.

"I can barely hear myself think for all the names in my head right now," she groaned.

"Perhaps some sugar will fix that?" the Exalt winked at her. Perking up at this, she nodded quickly before dragging Lissa towards the closest table. She quickly grabbed a slice of chocolate cake, a small moan of delight escaping her as she tasted it.

"The fan lessons are your revenge for the fish aren't they," Lissa stated, quickly snapping up a few walnut cookies.

She nodded around the cake, smiling as she downed it with a glass of cold milk. "Been waiting to get you back for that."

"Well played," Lissa grinned. "I had thought you would have retaliated much sooner."

"Oh no," she shook her head smiling. "Emmeryn taught me much better than that."

"Much better then what?" Chroms voice from behind her brought a squeak to her lips as she startled.

"Don't do that!" she swatted him on his bare shoulder. "You know I hate it when you sneak up on me."

"It's so much fun though," he winked at her.

"You won't think it fun when you find yourself drenched for your troubles," she glared.

Chrom just chuckled at this, her eyes narrowing further. Undeterred he took to a rather large piece of glazed bread, his shoulders shaking.

"Karma Prince Chrom," she clipped at him. "It's said she can be quite fickle."

"I can't wait to see," he grinned.

Muttering to herself about mule headed princes she turned back to the Princess. "So what's next for tonight?"

"Dancing!" Lissa chirped happily, her eyes shining.

"That's right," she sighed dejectedly. "Embarrassment and mortification in droves."

"You will do fine," Lissa patted her arm gently. "Just look at tonight. You thought you would bomb long before this, and yet you conquered the battlefield so far."

"It's not a war," Chrom chided the two of them.

"Says you," she and Lissa said in unison.

Raising his hands in defeat, he just smiled and ate some type of small black square she did not know the name to. Before she could ask what it was, a ringing echoed in the room. As the crowds quieted, everyone turned to see the Seneschal standing in the center of the floor with Emmeryn. Once the noise abated, Emmeryn began speaking.

"Tonight has been full of good food and even better company," the Exalt said. "However, no gathering of this magnitude would be complete without some Dancing." At this a soft ripple ran through the crowd. "To start the rest of the night off, our first pair to grace the floor will be Princess Kaylin and Prince Chrom."

At this Chrom stepped up to her, offering his hand, a gentle smile on his face. Smiling nervously, she took his hand, letting him lead her out to the floor. She could feel the eyes of every person on her, her nerves twisting at the thought of so many people watching her stumble about the room.

"Just like we practiced," Chrom's quiet, yet strong tone soothed her nerves. He bowed to her, she returning it with a curtsy. He closed the distance placing his right hand in her left, his right on her lower back. She placed her free hand on his arm just under the pauldron on his shoulder.

Chrom winked to her as music started up, from where she could not tell. She recognized the tune from what they had practiced to, falling into step with the Prince as he began to dance. He guided her through the dance, his gentle yet sure grip leading her through the steps. Amazed that she had not made a mistake yet, thoughts quickly left her as she let the joy of the dance carry her across the floor.

"Enjoying yourself?" Chrom asked her as he twirled her, her dress flowing around her as she came around into his arms again.

"Quite," she laughed, her tone reflecting how much fun she found this.

"Knew you would," he continued, his steps guiding her. "You're a natural."

"Thank you," she beamed at him. Joyous laughter bubbling up as they spun around the floor escaping her, the dance ended long before she wanted it to. They ended the dance facing the Exalt, a troupe of musicians behind her. They bowed to Emmeryn, clapping echoing in the chamber. Chrom propped a brow at her in question as the floor began filling with other pairs. She nodded her head eagerly, wanting to dance some more. The Prince smiled, leading her to a clear spot again as the music started up.

They had practiced to more than a few songs, but the second dance was one she did not know. Biting her lip nervously, she looked up at the Prince, knowing her eyes reflected how she felt.

"Just follow my lead," he soothed her. "You will fall right into it." She nodded at this, taking a deep breath as he began to move.

Letting her instincts take over, her feet following along to the music with Chrom, she decided to just enjoy herself, mistakes or no. Turns out that had been exactly what she needed to do. After another exciting few minutes in the Princes arms, the song ended.

"May I cut in?" she turned to see Stahl standing there. Looking to Chrom quickly, the Prince gave her a nod before placing her hand in Stahl's extended own. Chrom was quickly engaged to a young noble by the name of Victoria. Turning back to her current partner, she smiled at the young Knight.

"Absolutely," she smiled at him. Stahl led her to a clear spot of the floor, holding her much the same as Chrom did. Once the music started, they began to glide. While he was less sure of himself then Chrom, she found that he was more than a decent dance partner, easy to follow. After three songs being spun about by the Knight, she had to take her leave, her breath starting to come short.

"You look like you are having quite a bit of fun," Maribelle's voice came from beside her as she drank down a glass of water.

"I am," she grinned at the girl. Maribelle had just finished a dance with Chrom, who was now spinning Lissa around, a happy smile splitting the girls face. "I thought I would be horrible at all of this."

"Lissa has informed me that you have had the best instructors," Maribelle commented. "Clearly, those lessons have taking root."

"Something I am supremely grateful for," she nodded. "I did not know a tenth of what I do now when I first arrived here."

"Where you not educated by your family?" Maribelle asked her.

"I had no family," her hair swayed side to side, the curls and short braids bouncing as she shook her head. Moving a few stray strands over her left shoulder she explained. "My mother was a seamstress, dead when I was six. My Foster Father, a traveling merchant, taught me numbers and letters, some history, but beyond that, what I knew came from books bought in the various towns we passed through."

"If rumors are to be believed, you were held against your will for a period of time were you not?" the girl's inquisitive tone was refreshing. Here was someone asking out of pure curiosity, not with an agenda layered behind it.

"Just under a year yes," she nodded. "The Grimleal took me from the town of Bracile. They held me until I managed to escape a few days west of Ylisstol. They found me again in the city, but that is where Emmeryn rescued me and took me in."

"Ah yes, the Grimleal. The worst of our Plegian neighbors."

"Are Plegians in general that bad?" she asked Maribelle. At the girls raised brow she continued. "When I was travelling with my Foster Father, we crossed paths with a few Plegians. They seemed liked decent folk. We never went into Plegia though. He said it was too rife with violence to risk it."

"Plegians in general are not bad," Maribelle said slowly, seeming to choose her words carefully. "They are just folk like anyone else, albeit worshipping Grima instead of Naga. Most just want to live their lives in peace."

Maribelle grimaced at this. "Let us converse on better things." They chatted quietly for some time. She found she liked Maribelle. Chrom had said that the girl could be hard to like at first, but she supposed that what the girl had to show in public was not what lurked behind the scenes.

The music shifted to slower flow, the dancing partners slowing down as well. She spotted Emmeryn sharing a dance with Frederick; the latter's face slightly red. The Exalt sported a rather large smile herself. Chrom was currently twirling Miriel through what looked like quite a complicated set of steps. Lissa danced with Vaike, the tall blond looking quite dapper in a black coat, white tunic, black trousers and black boots laced half way to the knee. The rest of the Shepherds were interspersed throughout the crowd.

After a short while, Maribelle excused herself to dance with her father. She stayed to the side, just watching the people as they enjoyed themselves. People watching, as Lissa named it, could say quite a lot about a person. Sully for instance presented a brash, manly attitude to those around her, but garbed in a red floor length dress, a smile on her face as she danced with one of the men from the Blacksmith's Guild. She could tell that even though the woman did not often let herself enjoy such things, she took to them with gusto when she did.

As the night grew longer, Emmeryn made her way over to her. The two had to say their farewell's to the people's as they left. When a bell tolled in the distance, signaling that it was now the dead of night, the only ones left in the Grand Ball Room were a few Nobles and Guildsmen, Servants cleaning up and the troupe of musicians.

"Kaylin," she turned to see Chrom approaching her with Lissa. "One last dance before the night ends?" He held his hand out.

She looked over to Emmeryn. So long as there were guests to see off, she still had a duty to be with the Exalt. At Emmeryns smile and nodded, she took Chroms hand. When they reached the floor, she heard a rather slow tune coming from the musicians.

"I asked them for this," he answered her raised brow. "I thought a slow dance at the end would be the best sending off for your first night as a Princess.

"You were right," she said, moving in closer to the Prince then the other times had warranted. Her left hand was in Chroms right, her right hand on his lefts upper arm near the pauldron. She felt his right hand on her waist. He began the dance slow, keeping the pace as they slowly moved across the floor. The music seemed to drown everything else out as she looked on the Prince. She could see his eyes reflecting his mood, gleaming brightly.

"I have not yet told you how beautiful you look tonight," he told her quietly as they danced.

"All Madam Flores work," she smiled shyly.

"They may have smoothed over a few edges," he gently joked, getting a huff and a playful smack on the arm from her. "But they could only accentuate what is already there."

"Prince Chrom the Charmer," she smiled, finding herself close enough to him to lay her head on his chest. He towered over her, the top of her head coming to his chin. She closed her eyes as she rested her head at his shoulders, letting the Prince guide her once again.

"Tonight has been rather successful Your Grace," Frederick stated, standing at her side. She looked on as her brother danced with the new Princess, the girls eyes closed. She could clearly see the smile Kaylin sported as they moved slowly in time with the last song of the night.

"Yes it has Frederick," she smiled. "I know a few of the Nobles are not happy with this, let alone Jeroth and Mikail from the council, but now she is safe, in a way."

"Being a Princess brings with it it's own dangers though," the Knight said.

"Better than being subjected to exile," she told him.

"True," the man mused. "The Grimleal will not wait much longer to try for her."

"No, they won't," she frowned. "I have to assume they will attempt to grab her in the near future. She is out in the public now."

"Shall I assign guards to her?" she could not see the Knights face, but she knew it would hold that same steadfastness it always held when speaking of her sibling's safety.

"Yes," she gave her assent. "I do want Anya assigned to her though. Kaylin likes her."

"As you wish," she could hear the slight bow she knew he gave her. The song ended, Chrom and Kaylin parting as the dance stopped. Kaylin placed her right hand in Chroms left elbow as he crooked it for her. The two teens walked over to them.

"You two looked rather comfortable," she teased the two. Kaylins cheeks turned a deeper red as Chrom cleared his throat, neither looking at the other.

"It is late sister," Chrom said after a moment. "I am going to escort Kaylin back to her room before turning in myself."

"Very well," she smiled at the two. They left after giving Frederick a nod. Two of the Royal Guards fell in behind them as they left. After a few short minuets of giving farewells to the last stragglers, she left towards her rooms, Frederick in tow.

She thanked Frederick when they reached her door. Upon entering her bed chamber she noticed Kaylin's door was ajar, light coming from beyond. After receiving no answer to her knock, she entered to see the balcony door open, the girl leaning against the railing. She had not yet changed out of her gown, her hair still done up. The jewels woven throughout glittered in the moonlight.

When she lay a hand on Kaylins exposed shoulder, they young girl leaned into it, taking comfort from her. She just stood there, knowing that when she was ready Kaylin would open up.

"I'm scared Emm," the girls voice was quiet as if she was afraid raising it would shatter the night sky. She looked to see Kaylins eyes hooded, lost in thought.

"Of what?" her quiet question brought the girls lower lip to her teeth, showing that she was uneasy.

"Myself," Kaylin's tone was sad. "I'm a Princess now. I have all the responsibilities that demands of me, along with everything else. What if I mess up?"

"How so?" her gentle tone let the young girl know that she would not judge.

"Just me being here puts everyone in danger," Kaylin began. Her hands clenched the railing at this. "We both know there will be attempts on me, most likely soon." She hunched her shoulders at this. "You and Chrom and Lissa will be caught in the cross fire."

"That is part of what it means to be a Royal," she wrapped her arm around the girl, drawing her in. Kaylins left arm wound itself around her waist, her head resting on her shoulder.

"What about when I lose control of my Magic?" her tone reflected the fear she could feel coursing through the girl's body. She knew this above all else frightened the girl. "When I pull too much?"

"I want to say that won't ever happen," her own voice fell at this, her mind going to the one text she had kept from Kaylin. The text written by Princess Enya herself that depicted, in rather explicit detail, what happened when a Water Mage perished.

"You can't though," Kaylin whispered, her tone quivering. "We both know that there is every chance that will happen."

"A chance does not mean a guarantee," she squeezed the girls shoulder. "As much as it could happen, there is the possibility of it never happening. You could very well live long into your years." She turned her tone teasingly. "Maybe even raise a family?"

"Who would have me for me?" Kaylin asked her. "Most will only want me for either my power or my new position."

"You will find someone," she told the girl. "They are out there."

"What about you?" Kaylin turned the tables on her, looking up at her. The girl's eyes were still wet, but her ploy had worked, she could see the smile in her eyes. "Have you not thought of marriage?"

"Many times," she nodded, looking back out to the stars. "I, unfortunately, cannot bear children though."

"What?" she heard the shock in Kaylins voice.

"When I was just thirteen an assassination attempt nearly claimed my life," she explained. The pain of that night, of learning what had happened echoing dully through her. It never truly went away. "The man's dagger pierced my stomach." She laid her left hand against her middle. "When I awoke, I was told by the healers that my womb had been severely damaged."

"Surely they could fix that though," Kaylin said, her face aghast. "A Vulnerary or healing magic?"

"The damage was already done," she shook her head sadly. "The blade was coated in Copperleaf poison."

"Gods," Kaylin shuddered at this. Copperleaf poison was well known for its acidic quality. Made it ideal for assassinations. If the blade did not kill the target, the poison would burn them from the inside out.

"The poison rendered me unable to bear a child," she could not keep the sadness from her tone. Kaylin squeezed her quietly, now offering her support.

"I am so sorry," the girl whispered.

"You did not know," she gently responded. "Almost no one knows. It is why I will not take a husband. There needs to be a clear line of succession to Chrom."

"You are sacrificing all your happiness at a future for that?" the girl asked her.

"I said I won't take a husband," she winked at the girl. "I said nothing about being alone. I have had lovers in the past. I will have them in the future." Kaylin's cheeks flushed a scarlet red at this.

"It is nothing to be shy about," she chided the girl teasingly. "One day you will have your own."

"Naga," the girl only turned a brighter red. She chuckled. It was not often she got to tease anyone. She found it refreshing and quite fun.

"Long may that day be off," Kaylin shook her head. "It may sound cliché, but I've always thought I would be married before…that."

"Mayhap you will," she nodded. "Maybe you will find you do not want to wait for marriage. Whatever the reasons when it does happen," here she lifted the girls chin with her left hand, looking into her golden eyes. The moonlight seemed to make them glow. "It will be your choice. Love often finds us at the most unexpected places, the most inopportune times."

"So embrace it when it comes along?" Kaylin asked her.

"Yes." Her answer was honest. "Life can often be quite short. Live it as fully as you can."

"Will I know it when it happens?"

"No, not at first," Emmeryn told her. "Love is one of the things that cannot be properly described. It just…is. You will understand when you feel it."

Kaylin just nodded at this. The two stood there, gazing up at the heavens quietly until the young girl started to fall asleep. Emmeryn guided her back inside, helping her undo her hair and get out of the gown. After everything was set aside and Kaylin was asleep under her covers, she blew out the candles, retreating to her own room for sleep.

* * *

 _ **October 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **, year 2168 A.G.D (After Grimas Death)**_

 _ **Ylisstol, Capital of Ylisse**_

 _ **Royal Palace, Conservatory**_

Kaylin sat on one of the benches lining the walkways between the planters in the Conservatory. Filled to the brim, corner to corner, every twenty foot rectangular enclosure is covered with either flowers or herbs, both used by the Royal Herbalists for various potions and tinctures. Sitting next to her is Lissa, the girl's yellow and white hooped skirt contrasting sharply with her own dark green tunic and brown trousers.

Before them sits a dozen small children, all talking animatedly as the two Princess's entertained them. A young girl raised her small hand.

"Yes Mary?" Lissa asked the girl.

"Can you do the juggling again?" the girl asked her small voice squeaking.

"Kaylin?" Lissa looked to her.

"It will have to be the last for the night," Kaylin told the children. Getting cries from them she held up her hands, waiting for quiet to continue. "It is getting late," she pointed at the setting sun. "Remember what happened last time you were kept up?"

"We weren't allowed to see you for three whole days!" a young boy stated, his face puffing up in annoyance.

"Exactly," Lissa nodded. "So, after this, it's off to bed with you all."

"Ok Miss Lissa," the children said in unison, getting smiles from the girls.

Kaylin nodded at this, setting aside her staff as she stood up. Turning to Lissa, she raised her palms and summoned two small globes of water. At Lissa's nod, she handed them to her before summoning two more. While this served as a nice distraction for the children, it also helped her hone her Magic. Holding four orbs in existence together for long periods of time had been Miriels idea to increase her focus.

Once Lissa nodded again, they both began tossing the globes back and forth in tandem, one just slightly behind the other. The children oohed and ahhed at this, their eyes following the globes. Both girls knew that what the children truly loved about this little act was when one of them mistimed a catch.

Proving this, Kaylin fumbled one of the globes Lissa tossed her. Instead of landing in her hand, it splattered against her arm, getting a squeal of delight from the kids. Trying to recover, she mistimed yet another globe, this one landing square on her face.

Sputtering as she wiped the water away, she noticed Lissa grinning at the laughing children. "You did that on purpose."

"I did not," Lissa snickered. She still held two globes rather close to her face as she tried to cover her laughter. Narrowing her eyes, she prodded the globes with an extra bit of magic. The resulting explosion of water in the Princess's face brought more laughter to the children. Wiping away the water, Lissa only raised a brow at her.

"Sorry, guess I still need to work on my control," she grinned. Lissa just snorted at this, a small smile on her lips. They herded the children to one of the exits, where the mothers of two of the children were waiting for them.

"See you tomorrow Miss Lissa, Miss Kaylin," the children called as they were led away. The two girls waved to them as they disappeared down the walkway toward the Palace proper.

"The children do so love those shows," a voice said from the doorway. The voice belongs to her personal guard, Anya. Pink short hair cropped at her shoulders, the woman's green eyes crinkled with laughter as she handed them hand towels.

"It's hard to say no to them," Lissa nodded. "They are just so adorable."

Leaning on her staff as she wiped the remaining water away with the towel Anya provided, she felt content. Playing with the children always made her feel like that. Lissa had begun bringing her to these sessions a week into her stay here. They served to help bring her out of her shell, and brought joy to the children's lives.

"I'm more than happy to bring some smiles to their faces," she grinned.

"The children love you two," Anya smiled at them. Outfitted in the usual Pegasii Knight armor, a sword is buckled at her waist, a steel lance in her hands. Kaylin rather liked the outspoken woman. She not only provided a companion to her, but her advice, and knowledge, had already come in handy more than once. She had even gotten Anya to promise to teach her how to ride a Pegasus, eventually.

"Shall we return Milady's?" the Knight asked them. Nodding in unison, they started off towards the palace themselves, following the winding pathway. They walked into a gazebo surrounded by rose gardens when Anya stopped them.

Kaylin looked at the Knight, noticing that she was tense, her hands on her lance, eyes scanning their surroundings. "What's wrong Anya?" she asked. Lissa was already looking around them, her hands gripping her own stave.

"There should be two guards here," Lissa told her. "Part of the unit Anya is attached to."

"They would not abandon their posts," Anya informed them, sweeping her vision across the grounds. Darkness was falling fast, and with it, their vision would be limited to what the lit braziers showed.

"Told you they would notice," a rough voice said from above them. Five forms dropped from the top of the gazebo, blocking the path to the Palace. They spread out forming a half circle around them, leaving only the paths backwards open.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Anya's tone was clipped, stern. She moved in front of her and Lissa, her lance held ready.

"We are here for the Princess of course," the man in the center smiled gesturing to Lissa. The light showed his rotten black teeth. Face covered in scars, he wore used brown leathers, a grey cloak on his shoulders. In his hand is a sword. The other four men were dressed likewise, but their weapons varied. Daggers, a one hand Axe and even a morning star were gripped in calloused hands.

"You will be disappointed then," Anya stated leveling her lance at the leader of the group. "The guards who were here?"

"They did not put up much of a fight," the leader shrugged. "A shame really," his face broke into a leer. Kaylin shuddered inwardly at the look on his face. "They could have provided my men with some entertainment."

"Pig," Kaylin grimaced. The man looked at her, running an eye over her. She felt filthy from just that one look.

"A little young," the man tsked. "But beggars can't be choosers. My men will enjoy you."

"Never," Lissa snarled at the man.

"Don't worry Princess, we have orders not to harm you too much," the man on the far left chuckled lowly. "Your friend though, I bet she loves to get her hair pulled."

"Ugh, disgusting," Anya spit. "You will not lay a hand on either of them."

"As if a little thing like you could stop us," the man on the right, the one with the morning star, stepped forward. He began swinging the weapons spiked ball and chain. Anya shifted her stance, stabbing out at the man. The man only laughed at this, his weapon twining around the lance when he swung at it.

His laugh turned into a startled cry when Anya yanked her lance back towards her. Caught off guard, the man stumbled forward into striking range. Anya quickly flicked her lances butt upwards, crashing it against the man's jaw. A loud crack reverberated out, the man clutching at his ruined jaw as he fell to his knees. Anya followed this through by turning the attack into a full spin in her hands, thrusting the lance's sharpened head forward.

Kaylins eyes widened as she watched the lance sink into the man's chest, a sickening scream leaving his lips as he died. The Pegasii Knight yanked the lance out of the body, blood spraying out as the new cavity was emptied. She could see broken pieces of bone where his rib cage had been pierced sticking through the ruined flesh. Blood coursed from the wound, soaking the stone floor.

"Not so little now am I?" Anya taunted the four remaining men. The leader laughed loudly at this.

"Oh you are a lively one," he said, spinning his sword about in a flourish. "I think I will take you for myself before you die."

The three other minions ran forward, all reading to attack the Knight. Anya simply shifted her stance once more, stepping forward to meet them. She parried the one with two daggers, forcing his weapons to the left. Her left leg snapped out, a crunch signifying the man's knee had been shattered. He fell to the ground with a cry, dropping his weapons.

She thrust her lance backwards, the haft catching the man behind her in the solar plexus. His breath left him in a great wheeze, doubling him over. She stepped forward, meeting the Axe wielder with the haft of the weapon. When the axe bit into the soft metal designed for just such a thing, she twisted her weapon to the right. The axe left the man's hands as his wrists were strained to the breaking point. Clearly her arms had much more strength then her lithe frame let on.

She thrust the end of the haft into the man's face, blood spurting from his broken nose. His hands shot to his ruined face, leaving his middle open. Anya capitalized on this, spinning her lance around and running the man through. Kaylin could only watch in growing horror as the man slid off the lance, intestines spilling out onto the ground in a steaming pile. The man clutched at his stomach, trying to push his insides back inside him as he died.

Anya quickly shifted again back to the dagger wielding man, swiping her lance across his throat. Blood sprayed out onto the woman, coating her middle red as he clutched at his ruined throat. She continued this move onto the man on the ground, whom had just begun to stand up. Her arm pulled the weapon back, thrusting forward quickly. The lance punched through his unprotected face, his skull caving around the sharpened metal. Blood, brains and bone fragments rained from the exiting weapon, splattering the ground. She pulled the lance back to her, the head coated in blood and grey matter.

Kaylin looked at the hole where the man's face had been. She felt her stomach clench at the sight of all the blood and gore. She clapped her free left hand over her mouth, sure that if she removed it she would empty her stomachs content onto the floor. Lissa blanched at the sight, but held firm where she was, her hands on her stave.

"Impressive," the leader grinned. "I will definitely have some fun with you." He sprang forward, swinging his sword at her. She twisted her lance to meet his thrust. At the last second, the man turned his sword, ramming the flat of the blade into the lance instead of the edge. The blow pushed Anya back a step, throwing her guard off for a precious second.

The leader used this, stepping inside the lances reach. He rammed the hilt of his sword into Anya's face, staggering the woman. Blood flowed from her broken nose, but unlike the dead man from before, she did not raise her hands to her face. She swiped her lance across to her left, forcing the man to spring back a step. She made a shallow thrust, the man turning the weapon aside to his right. He tried to step into the lances range again, but Anya was ready for this.

She stepped forward, bending her knees as she let the punch sail over her shoulder. She turned her left shoulder to him, barreling forward into the taller man, and the impact of light plate to his middle sent him reeling back. She used this to bring her lance across his chest, the leather armor parting with no resistance as the weapon bit into his flesh.

Cursing, the man brought his left hand up to his chest, feeling along the deep grove in his flesh as his armor became stained with his own blood. "Bitch!" he snarled, pain and rage twisting his features. He jumped forward, sword swinging in an overhead strike. Anya stepped to her right avoiding the blow. The man's left leg snapped out, striking her left leg on the shin.

A crack sounded out, Anya's cry letting the girls know her leg had been broken. She fell to her knee as the man lashed out with his other leg, kicking her lance from her grip. As the weapon clattered across the ground, coming to rest against one of the dead men, he swung his sword down at her head.

Anya's sword was in her right hand in a moment, swung up to meet the man's sword in a block. Both hands placed on the hilt, one over the other, the Pegasii Knight grunted with the effort it took to hold off the man, but he was stronger than her, his sword moving towards her head.

Kaylin's brain screamed at her to snap out of the horror filled trance as the sword was an inch from the woman's face. She reacted purely out of fear, finding her left hand on her staff as she leveled it at the man. She thrust it forward, the blue gemstone blazing in the night as her Magic flowed along the staff.

A stream of water blasted into the man's chest, sending him flying back into one of the columns holding the gazebos roof. As he struggled to keep himself on his feet, he raised his head to stare at her. She couldn't help but look at the man's eyes as a second blast of water crashed into his chest. Shock took her breath away as the water cut through him. Water and blood splashed across the stone behind him, spraying onto the ground around him as he looked at her, eyes wide in disbelief.

She could only watch as he collapsed, eyes rolling back into his head as he died, blood seeping from the fist sized hole in his chest to run over his middle, pooling in his lap. She dropped her staff, feeling as if it had burned her. She lurched over to the nearest rose plot, emptying her stomach into it.

As she retched, she vaguely heard Lissa attending to Anya. A bright light sufficed the corner of her vision. Unable to face the sight of the corpse ridden gazebo, she continued to dry heave into the rose plot, hair falling forward to hide the tears streaming down her face.

At the touch of a hand on her shoulder, she whipped around, striking out blindly. Her arm was caught by Lissa. The blond pulled her into hug, holding on to her as she struggled to free herself.

"Let me go!" she cried, trying to free herself, but Lissa held on tight. "Gods I killed him. Let me go!"

"No," Lissa said fiercely, her face pale from the violence that had just occurred. Lissa forced her to look into her bright green eyes. "You did what you had to too save Anya."

"I killed him!" she cried again. She couldn't stop herself from shaking in Lissa's arms as her tears fell. She closed her eyes tight to stop the tears, still struggling to get free. "I could hurt you too!"

"You won't," Lissa soothed her. The girl pulled her head forward onto her shoulder, her hand running gently over her back. She stopped struggling, instead clinging to Lissa as she felt her legs turn to water. She sobbed into the girls shoulder, her hands clenching around Lissa's brown corset.

"We need to return to the Palace," Anya came up to them, eyes scanning the surrounding darkness. "They may not be alone."

Lissa nodded at this, shifting her grip to hold her by the shoulder. Anya picked up her staff as they proceeded around the gazebo. The blood covered Knight led the way along the lit path to the Palace. The night was oddly quite to Kaylins ears. She was sure there should be alarms ringing out, shouts and screams shattering the night at what had just transpired.

When they reached a side entrance to the palace, the two Knights on guard snapped to attention, hands on weapons as they rushed to the trio. The two Knights drew them into the building, exchanging quick quiet words with Anya. One of the Knights took off at a run deeper into the palace. The other took up his place in front of and just inside the entrance, his hand on his weapon, eyes scanning the darkness. Anya stood on their opposite side, stance mirroring the other Knight, just watching the interior of the Palace.

Kaylin stood silent against Lissa, the shaking having stopped. She felt numb, her mind blank. Lissa's voice sounded like a far off buzz to her ears as the girl tried to talk to her. She watched as Frederick and Chrom appeared suddenly in the corridor, a dozen Knights and soldiers accompanying them.

Chrom's lips moved, but no sound came out. Fredericks did the same, but she could not string thoughts together long enough to figure out why. The prince was suddenly prominent in her vision, his hand reaching out to her.

* * *

Chrom reached out to Kaylin, his hand near his shoulder when he saw a flash of fear in her eyes. Her face twisted with emotion as she flinched, stepping back hurriedly from him. He felt shock at this, but crushed it quickly.

"She's in shock," Frederick stated, looking at the girl as she clung to his sister. "We need to get you to the Exalt, and quickly," Fredericks tone brooked no arguments. Chrom nodded as he turned to follow the man, gesturing for Lissa to follow with Kaylin.

The walk through the palace was brisk, ending at Emmeryns chambers. Frederick gestured them inside along with Anya as he gave out instructions to the Knights. Two went running off, the rest arraying themselves around the door, hands on weapons. Frederick followed them inside.

Emmeryn jumped up when they entered, moving to them quickly. "Are any of you hurt?" her tone spoke volumes, the fear in it evident.

"Not physically," Lissa shook her head, her arms still around Kaylin.

"Kaylin is in shock Your Grace," Frederick informed the Exalt. "She needs rest."

"Put her in my bed," Emmeryn instructed Lissa. "I don't want any of us alone tonight."

Lissa nodded at this, directing Kaylin across the room and through the door. Once Lissa had returned a few minutes later, Emmeryn told her to sit. "Sit Anya," Emmeryn commanded the Pegasii Knight. "Tell us what happened."

At the Exalts direction, she pulled out a chair and sat in it. Chrom new the tale would not be a good one by the blood staining the woman's armor and lance.

"I was escorting the Princess's back to the palace after their time with the children in the Conservatory," the woman started. "At the Dawn's gazebo we were accosted by five armed men. They claimed to have killed the two Pegasii Knights that were standing guard there."

Chrom winched at this. He only hoped that their ends had been quick and painless. "They taunted us, claiming they were there for the Princess Lissa. They also made vulgar comments on what they intended for Princess Kaylin." Chroms hand tightened on Falchions hilt.

"They thought me easy prey to move aside to get at the Princess's," Anya's eyes flashed at this. "They died to those words."

"That blood is the intruders?" Emmeryn asked her.

"Yes, Highness," Anya nodded. "I took no cuts. The leader of the intruders got a shot in to my left leg, breaking it, but Princess Lissa mended it after the fighting was over."

"You took out five armed men by yourself?" Frederick questioned. "Impressive."

"Not all five," the woman shook her head at this. Chrom notched her face fall. "The leader, he had me. Only Princess Kaylin's interference saved my life."

"Kaylin saved you?" Emmeryn asked.

"Yes." Anya nodded at this. "She used her Magic to blast the man off me. He was thrown into one of the stone pillars. A second blast of her Magic punched right through his chest. It was not a welcome sight."

"She killed with her Magic?" Emmeryns eyes went wide at this.

"Yes," Lissa took up the story. "She dropped her staff and threw up into the closest rose planter though. She is horrified at what she did."

"She saved Anya's life though," Chrom stated.

"She sees it as her taking a life, not saving one," Lissa shook her head. "Right now that is all she sees. I looked into her eyes directly after. They were rife with guilt."

"Did the men say who sent them?" Emmeryn turned the questions back to Anya.

"No, Highness," the woman shook her head. "They only stated they were there to take Lissa, nothing more."

"We need to find those responsible," Emmeryn rubbed her forehead.

"I have the Guard searching the grounds for any more intruders," Frederick informed them. "The Guard has been placed on highest alert. The numbers on duty have been tripled for the moment."

"Good," Emmeryn sighed. "Let me know in the morning if you find anything." She turned to Chrom. "I want you with Lissa. Extra guards at your door as well."

Chrom nodded at this, Lissa as well. When Chrom opened his mouth, Emmeryn held up a hand. "I will stay with Kaylin tonight. She will need comfort from someone."

Chrom nodded at this, standing up to exit as Emmeryn nodded to Frederick before heading into her room. He exited with Lissa, an extra dozen Royal Guards standing ready to accompany them to his own quarters.

"Do you think you will find anything?" Lissa asked Frederick.

"No Milady," Frederick sighed. "Any stragglers have had ample time to escape. Also, if they had intended on a second attempt on you, it would have happened while you were waiting for us at the entrance."

"Will Kaylin be alright?" Lissa hugged herself.

"Everyone handles things like this differently," Chrom told her. "She took her first life tonight. It will hit her hard when she has regained her senses."

"It is time you retire for the night," Frederick informed them. At this, Chrom nodded, taking Lissa's shoulder as the dozen guards led them to his rooms.


	4. Chapter 4 - Dreams

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything Fire Emblem._

* * *

 _The sound of waves crashing against rocks echoing in the distance brought Kaylin to conciseness slowly. Struggling through the fog covering her thoughts, she opened her eyes, squinting at the brightness. Raising an arm to give her eyes some shade, she propped herself up with the other._

 _Bringing her arm down as her eyes adjusted to the light, her eyes widened as she observed her environment. As far as she could see, horizon to horizon as she twisted her head about, there was nothing but water. She looked down to the ground, seeing it ripple slightly with her movements, yet she felt no moisture, as if the water was not wet._

" _Where am I?" her question echoed out into the emptiness. Startled at how far it carried, she clamped her lips closed. She slowly stood, her legs shaking as if she had just finished training. Looking down at herself, she noticed that she was wearing a strange outfit. Her body is wrapped in a white midriff bearing tunic, the cloth hugging her chest. Like her dress from the Ceremony, it covered her right shoulder but left her left shoulder bare, the Brand on her chest exposed._

 _Her lower body is covered in a white sarong tied just under her navel. The garment falls to her left calf, and then dipped to ankle length on her right leg. Her hair felt heavier than usual. Running her hands over it, she found that nearly all of it had been tied into a dozen braids, falling to her waist. Each braids end is clamped and capped in silver. A few loose bangs fell forward into her right eye._

" _Ok what by Naga is going on?" even with her voice quieter, it still echoed over the vast emptiness. "Who dressed me like this?"_

 _She raised a hand to her head, struggling to remember what had happened. The last thing she recalled was entertaining a group of children with…someone, a blond girl maybe? In the Conservatory. She felt that there was more, pushed at the thought, but met only a mental wall. Frustration quickly built as she concentrated, but to no avail. The memory lay beyond her reach._

" _So what now?" she muttered, turning in a circle. Everything was the same, just the same flat plane of water as far as she could see. She bent down to run her hand across the water, surprised when her fingers dipped into it. Withdrawing her hand, she tilted her head in confusion at the water lingering on her fingers. She stood and tapped her left foot, meeting resistance as if she were standing on stone. Small ripples flowed outward from her foot._

" _So strange," she commented looking back up. She blinked in confusion when she took in the white barren tree towering into the sky in front of her._

" _That was not there before." Her mind ran with questions as she approached the tree. When she reached it, she noticed that the tree's white bark was cracked, chipped and crumbling. Running a hand over the bark, it felt smooth as silk._

" _It should not be smooth," she wondered at this. Where was she? How had she gotten here? As she walked around the trunk, she felt a stirring in the air. Her cloths moving softly in the breeze, she pushed the bangs out of her right eye when she returned to the 'front' of the tree._

 _As she appeared around the tree, she looked down at the base of the trunk disappearing into the water. Ripples in the water lapping against the trunk drew her attention a few feet away. Streams of water falling back to the surface, a form began to emerge from the rippling ground, rising higher. Stepping back from the form, her eyes went wide as the water took on a woman's profile._

 _The water woman stood taller than her by a head. Hair made from the water rippled around her, falling to her mid back. Her face, sharp and angular, yet beautiful, housed a small nose, full lips and slightly slanted eyes. A moderate bust, wide hips and long shapely legs finished the form. The woman's form, made from the water, cascaded with it, as if currents ran through her. Hey eyes are what truly drew Kaylins attention though. As they gazed at her, she noticed that they looked like blue crystal pools._

" _Who are you?" she asked. She found her right hand had risen out to reach for the creature. Not recalling having raised it, she furrowed her brow in confusion. She felt like she knew this creature, but could not for the life of her recall HOW she knew it. The creature stepped forward slowly, raising its own left hand to match hers._

" _What are you?" her question was met with a slight tilt to the left of the creatures head. She could feel the emotions emanating off the creature as it stepped to her. Her brain was telling her not to let the thing close, that it could be a danger, but her heart shouted that it was safe, that she would not come to harm._

 _Shaking her head at the warring thoughts, she stood her ground, keeping her hand up as the creature reached her. When it's hand touched her, their fingers twining together, warmth suffused her hand. The warmth travelled along her arm, enveloping her body as it spread. She felt her heart beat rapidly as the creature let go of her hand, wrapping its arms around her and drawing her in._

 _When she was flush against the creatures form, she looked up into its face, its eyes capturing her own. She did not know how, or why, but she got a sense of contentment, one she had not felt since her mother had died. Bringing her arms around the creature's waist, she gazed into those clear blue pools._

" _What's happening?" her voice came out far smaller then she had intended. The creature only bent its head, placing a kiss on her brow. At the feel of those lips, she felt a stirring of…something, in her chest. When the creature pulled back, it pointed to the tree on her left. Following its arm with her gaze, she only saw the white tree._

" _Am I supposed to see something?" she turned her gaze back to the creature. When it shook its head no, she frowned. "If I am not supposed to see something, what is supposed to happen?"_

 _The creature only pointed back to the tree. Swinging her gaze to it again, she looked harder. Beyond the cracked bark, she could see nothing special about it. It stood a good forty feet tall, branches spreading out from the trunk, getting smaller as they neared the top. No leaves were on any of the tree limbs. Only white bark and more white bark._

" _I don't understand," she frowned up at the creature. "Where is this? Did you bring me here? What is going on?" her questions were only met with silence as the creature stared down at her._

 _Grunting in frustration, she extricated herself from it's arms. She immediately felt a sense of loss at this. Fighting the urge to turn back into it's arms, she walked over to the tree, her bare feet leaving small ripples._

 _When she reached the tree, she ran a hand over the bark again. The feeling of smooth silk was gone. In its place the bark felt rough, its texture more natural. "Gods this place is weird," she muttered as she turned around. The hollow feeling that she had gotten when she parted from the creature grew when her eyes landed back on it._

 _Her body moving of it's own accord, she found herself in front of the creature, blinking as her arms wrapped themselves around its neck. The creature's arms returned the gesture, its hands linking together at the small of her back._

" _Why am I drawn to you?" she questioned the creature, her head tilting slightly. The creature only placed another kiss on her brow._

 _She did not understand the feelings cascading through her. She felt happiness like she had never known, as if she had come home. She felt like a hole in her heart had been suddenly filled. Gazing into the creatures eyes, she tried to understand why she felt so RIGHT standing with it. A small part of her nagged that that thought was wrong, but when she tried to examine it, it only faded away._

" _I wonder what Emmeryn would make of this," she smiled up at the creature. An image of a blond haired woman flashed in her mind before it dissolved, like mist before the sun. "Wait, Emmeryn?" she knew someone by that name, or at least she thought she did, but as she struggled to recall if this person was real she felt her mind going hazy. Bringing a hand to her forehead, she rubbed at it. "Was I talking about someone?" she asked the creature._

 _Unsure of what was going on, she tried to sort through her thoughts. Whenever she thought of anything other than the place she was in, the creature she was holding, her mind grew foggy. "That's not right."_

 _Shaking her head, she pulled herself from the creatures arms again, albeit much more slowly. As she parted from the creature, that overwhelming urge to feel whole returned. Battling it down, she backed away from the creature._

" _Why do I feel like this?" she asked it as she moved backwards. "What are you doing to me?" she knew she should feel afraid, but in place of it all she felt was confusion. Her back came up against the tree._

 _The creature followed her steps, trapping her against the trunk. It reached for her, cupping her face in its hands. Warmth raced through her at the touch, her eyes opening wider, lips parting. The empty hollow in her chest vanished as the creature pressed her into the tree with its own body, tilting her head back. She knew she couldn't stop whatever was going to happen. She was at the creature's mercy. Indeed she did not WANT to stop whatever was going to happen. Her heart screamed at her that this was right. That she was where she belonged._

 _The creature brought its head down, but this time caught her lips with its own. Her mind going blank, the only thing she could do was feel. The feel of its lips on her own, the feel of the water it was made from pressing into her skin, lighting a fire in her. Her left hand running through the creatures watery tresses, her right pulled its head in firmer, crushing her lips against the creatures as the kiss heated, growing passionate._

 _She vaguely felt the rough texture of the bark her back was pressed into go soft. A small part of her mind shouted to her that something was wrong as the creature pressed her back into the tree, it's lips never leaving her own as it held her. She could feel the tree turn liquid around her as they sank into it, but did not care._

 _As the light turned dark, as the tree swallowed them, covering them in the silky liquid it seemed to be made of, her mind, to no avail, tried to fight back against the feeling of completeness. When the light vanished all together and she could not see anything but those two glowing blue pools, she felt it release her mouth. The lips glided over her left cheek, a blazing trail of warmth left behind, moving to her ear._

" _We've missed you."_

* * *

 _ **October 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **, year 2168 A.G.D (After Grimas Death)**_

 _ **Ylisstol, Capital of Ylisse**_

 _ **Royal Palace, Exalts Bedchamber.**_

Kaylin's eyes opened slowly. Her mind felt heavy, as if she had had too much sleep and not enough at the same time. She felt a fading emptiness in her as she woke up. Bringing a heavy hand to her face, she rubbed her eyes, trying to will her mind clear. Looking around blearily, she recognized the four poster bed she lay in.

 _Why am I in Emmeryns bed?_ This thought drifted through her mind as she sat up. Her pink pajamas rustled as the covers she was under fell to her waist. Shaking her head in confusion, she moved from the bed. When she stood on her feet, she rubbed her eyes again, fighting off the sleep clouding her mind.

 _What was I dreaming about?_ A single image of a tall white tree faded from her memory as she moved over to the door to the antechamber. She sniffed as the smells of what must have been breakfast drifted to her nose. Opening the door, she peered around the edge into the room. Lanterns bathed the room in soft light, the door to the hallway letting in sunlight as it lay open.

"Morning sleepyhead," she looked to see Lissa waving at her. Chrom sat across from her, with Emmeryn at her usual place at the head of the table. Before them sits four large plates of food covered with bacon, eggs, sausage, what Stahl called 'flatcakes', and fruit.

Taking the open seat closest to Emmeryn, she began to eat, her stomach growling in appreciation at the food. She stayed silent as she ate, ignoring what the siblings were talking about.

"Kaylin?" her name called to her. As she looked up to see who was talking to her, she found the three siblings looking at her, concern written across their faces. "Kaylin?"

"Sorry what?" she mumbled, shaking her head. Chasing away the last lingering feelings of…she couldn't identify what, with a glass of milk, she turn her full attention to the others. "Sorry, still waking up."

"We are just worried about you," Emmeryn said again. At her confused look, Emmeryn frowned. "After what happened last night, we are concerned."

"Last night?" she racked her brain, trying to remember what the Exalt was talking about. All she got was an image of her and Lissa with the children. "Lissa and I were with the children as usual."

"That's all you remember?" Lissa asked her.

"Yes, why?" she looked at the blond. "I don't remember anything after that. Did I hit my head or something?"

"No," Lissa shook hers. The Princess looked to her siblings, her face clouded. At Emmeryns nod, Lissa turned back to her. "We were attacked last night."

"What?" she sat up straight, her eyes going wide. "What happened?"

"Five men accosted Lissa, you and Anya at the Dawn Gazebo," Emmeryn told her.

"Anya!" she cursed herself for not thinking out the pink haired guard sooner. "Is she hurt?"

"She is fine," Chrom assured her. "She only took minor wounds, which Lissa patched up after words."

"Thank Naga," she sank into the chair, reaching for another glass of milk.

"She fought valiantly," Emmeryn nodded. "She took down four of the ruffians quite quickly from how Lissa tells it."

"Four?" she asked before taking a drank from the cup. "Didn't you say there were five? The last one got away?"

"No," Lissa grimaced. "You killed the fifth man, saving Anya's life in the process."

She blinked at this. Her hearth clenched as Lissa's words registered with her. Setting a suddenly shaking glass down on the table, she felt her breath becoming shallow. "I killed someone?"

"Yes," Emmeryn place a hand on her left one, stilling it.

"How?" she whispered. Looking at the three siblings, she saw the answer in their eyes. She had to hear it though. "Tell me."

Emmeryn's face went sad, her eyes reflecting this. "Your Magic."

She felt her stomach rebel violently at those two simple words. Jerking her hand free of Emmeryns grip, she launched the chair backwards in her haste to get away. She retched into a washing bucket in the bath chamber, its door bouncing loudly off the wall. As she heaved up everything she had just eaten, hands were suddenly in her hair, holding it back.

Her throat burning from the retching, she collapsed on her haunches, arms holding her up as she shook. The hands, belonging to Emmeryn she noted vaguely, presented her a glass of water. Washing her mouth out, she placed the glass on the ground lest she drop it.

"No, no, no, no," she whispered, her eyes shutting tight. Instead of the welcome black she hopped for, she was met with the visage of a scared face, eyes wide in pain and fear as her Magic punched a hole clean through his chest, blood painting the wall behind and around his body. "Gods no!"

Emmeryn held her tight, rocking her as she hopelessly pleaded for what she knew to be true to turn out false, a bad joke. All she got for her prayers was Emmeryns whispered words of comfort that it would be alright.

Once she had calmed herself down, despair settled over her in a cloud. She had killed with her magic and she had not even remembered it. What kind of person was she to just _forget_ about taking a life?

"I…I need to go," she muttered, struggling to her feet. She felt unsteady, her legs struggling to hold her up. Emmeryn maintained a soft grip on her shoulders.

"Go?" Lissa's voice brought her attention to the girl. She and Chrom had followed them into the bath chamber.

"I took a life with my Magic Lissa," she grunted. Her tone was low, cold, even to herself. "I'm a danger to you."

"You are not," Chrom stated, frowning at her. "You defended yourself, Lissa and Anya. You did nothing wrong."

"I forgot about it Chrom!" she snapped at the Prince. "What kind of person _FORGETS_ about taking a life?!"

"The kind that was in shock," Emmeryn told her. She struggled to get out of the Exalts arms, but her weak movements couldn't budge her. Emmeryn gripped her chin in her right hand, forcing her to look the older woman in the eyes. She felt she deserved contempt, ridicule, but all she saw in the Exalts grey-green eyes was compassion and understanding.

"Taking a life, let alone your first one, is always a terrible thing," the Exalt's words were soft. "What happened was horrible, but if you let it consume you, you will lose yourself."

She nodded slightly to let Emmeryn know she understood. At this, the Exalt hugged her. She let the woman's warmth seep into her. She knew she would be haunted by that act for a long time, but Emmeryn had much more experience in these matters. Surely the Exalt was right.

"Do you remember your first?" she asked her quietly, her words muffled by the woman's clothing.

She knew Emmeryn heard when her arms tightened around her. Drawing her head back, she looked up into the Exalts eyes, seeing them clouded with emotion. "I was ten," Emmeryn whispered to her. "They had come for us in the night. One of the assassins slipped past the guards." Her eyes grew hard. "He went for Chrom. We were sitting by a fire reading to Lissa. There was a Fire Iron." She sighed at this. "Come, you should get dressed, we have a busy day ahead of us."

* * *

Emmeryn sat in her chair at the council table, the chamber's other six chairs occupied. Around the table sits the five members of the Council. Jeroth Marsten, Mikail Romov and Akio Tachibana are the three men of the Council. The two women are Bernice Rosath and Delilah Augist. Her brother Chrom sits to her immediate right. Frederick stands behind her while the Seneschal with his wood board full of papers stands in the small cutout of the table before the entrance to the room, directly across from her.

"First order of business?" Emmeryn asked the Seneschal.

The man glanced down briefly at the papers on his board. "The matter of the criminal gang known as the 'Ravens' Highness."

"Was that not handled by the City Guard months ago?" Jeroth's tone was laced with contempt. He made no attempt to hide how he felt about the standing force protecting the city.

"At the time it was thought to be, yes," the Seneschal nodded to the councilor. "However, information from reliable sources has showed that these 'Ravens' had a much larger power base then assumed."

"How large?" Councilor Akio asked his fingers steepled.

"We can reliably confirm that their influence has spread throughout Beggars Vale." Emmeryn frowned at this. She had been trying to get the council to approve funds to clean out that hive of scum for years, but they always balked. "In addition, they had agents placed in almost every Guild."

"Had?" Councilor Rosath's brows rose at this.

"A courier was caught fleeing Captain Fain's men in the Artisan's District. The papers found on him pointed to a rather impressive ring of Gem Forgers. They did not hold out long when questioned."

"How many were taken into custody?" Chrom asked.

"Thirty-seven men and women were taken alive, all with varying wounds, none major. Another fourteen died trying to escape."

"The Guilds reactions to these events?" This was councilor Augist. She had a strong dislike for the Guilds.

"They sent missives stating that they had no knowledge of these individual's actions, nor do they condone such things." The Seneschals tone was dryer then the Plegian desert.

"Of course they said that," Augist sighed. "Bastards always have an excuse."

"Still quite a blow," Emmeryn mused. "They have been routed to Beggar's Vale?"

"According to Captain Fain," the Seneschal flipped through some papers. "The criminal gang known as the 'Ravens' have been chased into Beggars Vale. He requests permission to take a regiment of the Guard into the Vale to end this threat to the capitols populace."

"An extreme measure that," Mikail commented. "That will turn ugly very fast."

"The alternative is to let these 'Ravens' escape justice." Chrom leaned forward, one arm on the table. "It will give them time to rebuild their numbers. Not to mention the innocents living in the Vale suffering at the hands of that scum."

"Innocents in the Vale?" Jeroth snorted. "Don't be naïve Prince Chrom."

"Have you walked in the Vale?" Chrom narrowed his eyes at Jeroth. "Have you seen the people struggling to survive? Most live hand to mouth, when they can even find food. They turn to crime because it is the only option left to them."

"Send in the Guard and the Factions in the Vale will retaliate," Jeroth countered. "They have enough numbers to make it a very bloody, and costly, fight."

"What would you propose then Councilor?" Emmeryn asked the man.

"Forget these 'Ravens'," the man's hand waived dismissively. "Their wings have been clipped. They are no threat now. Move against the Vale and you run the risk of the Factions uniting. The Guard is not equipped, nor do they have the numbers, to maintain a siege against the Vale. This is what it would turn into."

"So we send in the Military," Chrom argued. "This is what it is for."

"What message would that send the citizenry though," Akio argued. "I hate what the Vale has turned into, but if you send the Military or the Guard against it, innocent blood will be spilled. The people will lose the respect and loyalty that you have struggled to win Your Grace."

"Bah," Rosath spat. "Innocent blood is already being spilled, every day in the streets of our city by the criminal elements harboring in the Vale." She grimaced. "We owe it to them to see that den of filth wiped out."

Emmeryn rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming on. These were the same arguments they always had when the issue of Beggar's Vale came up. The problem of the 'Ravens' tipped the scales in her favor though, if she could only figure out how.

"What about a small covert force?" Augist ventured.

"They would be spotted immediately Milady," Frederick answered. "The Factions keep watch over all the entrances to the Vale. No one gets in or out without their permission."

"Councilors, Your Grace," the Seneschal drew their attention. "This next information may be relevant." He pulled a stamped letter from the pile of papers. Frederick retrieved it, handing it to Emmeryn. "That was found on one of the dead agents in the Bankers Guild."

 _A._

 _It is time to move. Use the funds set up, get enough to ensure success, skilled this time, not the usual crap that N Peddles. I want the best. The four factions are working together on this. Amazing, I know, but apparently they have been sufficiently pissed off. They want delivery of the package within three nights. Unharmed and unspoiled. DO NOT mess this up, or its all our ass's in the fire. Destroy this._

 _P._

"When was this sent to this "A." Emmeryn asked. Her voice had turned to steel.

"The Banker kept meticulous records and receipts," the Seneschal answered. "According to those," he flipped to another page, "That letter was delivered two nights before the attempt on the Princess."

Emmeryns fist clenched. Anger flared through her as she thought of what could have happened. She turned her fiery gaze to the Seneschal. "Besides the four entrances to the Vale, is there any other way into or out of it?"

"The sewers Highness," the man nodded. "There are dozens of ways into the Vale from them."

"Dammit," she muttered.

"If they Factions could be removed, or even crippled for a short time, could the Guard move in and establish order?" Chrom asked.

"They could Milord," the Seneschal nodded. "Captain Fain has the men for such a thing, getting in without a battle is the problem."

"Draw them out," Emmeryn said. An idea had begun to take root. "The leaders of the Factions, their top lieutenants as well." Her eyes turned hard. "Kill the heads, the bodies will die."

"How though?" Jeroth asked intrigued. Emmeryn had to admit, while she did not like the man, he had his uses. "They will not come out willingly. Not unless something large enough is dangled in front of them."

"We give them something they can't refuse but to take a chance at," she smiled.

"And that would be?" Chrom asked her, a skeptical brow raised.

"Gradivus."

"You're not serious!" Mikail shouted. "Using the only Regalia that we have as bait is folly!"

"Unless you would rather we use the Fire Emblem instead," Emmeryn voice was low, icy.

"We should use neither!" Mikail retorted.

"They went after Lissa," she glared at the man. Her hands were clenched. "Kaylin was there. If they had succeeded, Ylisse would have lost both its Princess's."

"So we just hand them one of the most powerful weapons in the world?" the man snarled.

"Of course not," Emmeryn grinned. "It will be auctioned off to the highest bidder."

"Come again?" Mikail blinked, his confusion showing through.

"Black Market auction," Chrom caught on. "They would certainly show up for that."

"They would never buy it," Rosath frowned. "It is widely known that Gradivus is in your possession, along with the Fire Emblem Your Grace."

"True," Emmeryn nodded. "Unless it just happened to be stolen during a certain attempt on the Princess's life."

"A few whispered rumors in the right ears," Augist tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Those would carry far; spark enough interest to prove ample bait."

"We would not be able to control such an auction though," Jeroth cut in.

"Yes we would," Chrom smiled. "We get the Anna's involved."

"Oh Gods," Akio muttered. "Not the Anna's."

"We give them those licenses to import Valmese goods they have been hounding us for in exchange for setting up the auction and seeing that the Factions get word, and ample time to attend," Chrom explained.

"This could work," Jeroth tapped his fingers on the table in thought.

"Everyone for?" Emmeryn asked. All but Mikail raised their hands. He scowled largely at this, glaring at everyone at the table. "Passed." She nodded. "Chrom, contact the Anna's. Explain what we need and what we are prepared to give."

Chrom nodded at this. They all turned their attention back to the Seneschal. The other items on the agenda were all mundane and drab. Emmeryn sighed inwardly at this. Part of being the Exalt was dealing with the everyday things that kept the Realm from collapsing. Looking over at Chrom reminded her why she did this. Once he was ready she would hand the torch off to him, but not yet.

* * *

 _ **October 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **, year 2168 A.G.D (After Grimas Death)**_

 _ **Ylisstol, Capital of Ylisse**_

 _ **Market District, Anna's Imports.**_

"Not many people could get away with keeping a Prince waiting for three days," Chrom drawled as the red head appeared from the back of her shop. Anna stands at 5'5, her red hair up in a high ponytail. Her outfit, red and gold, highlighted her features. She was beautiful, and she knew it. Just like her other 47 Identical relatives.

"Part of the reputation," she winked at him. "If I went to every beck and call, people would think my goods were less than top quality. The mystique works well for me."

Chrom eyeballed a pair of clearly broken sextants. "Right," his dry tone got an eyebrow twitch from the Anna.

"I am here to see if you and the other Anna's are still interested in the Valmese importing Licenses."

The Anna's eyes instantly went sly, a similar smile on her face. "Oh, we are, but what would it cost us?"

"One small Black Market Auction." The Anna froze at this, eyeing him warily.

"If this is your way of trying to trick my family Prince," her tone turned threatening. He felt a shiver run down his spine. "You will find that we wield considerable influence in many economic circles."

"No trick," he moved over to the counter in the back, beckoning for the Anna to follow him. When she was leaning against it, a hand propped on her hip he continued. "As I'm sure you are aware, an attempt was made on my sister last week."

"Yes," she nodded. "Rumor says that new Princess of yours used her Magic to slaughter the attackers."

"Rumor is wrong," he grimaced. "It was only one attacker. A Pegasus Knight took out the rest."

"All this has to do with a Black Market auction how?" The Anna still eyed him warily.

"We have proof that the Four Factions ordered it," Chrom gritted. "We want you to auction off Gradivus as a trap."

The Anna's face lit up at the mention of the Legendary Lance. He could see the gold numbers tumbling through her eyes. "Use the Lance to draw out the heads, and then take them all at once. Without anyone to give orders, the Guard could finally move in and clean out Beggars Vale."

"Caught on a lot faster than the Council Members," he chuckled.

"Well I'm not called Anna for nothing," she grinned cheekily. Her tone turned serious. "We would have the License's whether this trap of yours is successful or not?"

"You would," he nodded.

"Is there a time line for this to happen?"

"Preferably within a week," he told her. "We have already started to spread rumors that Gradivus was stolen during the attempt on my sister. If we wait too long, people will assume it's a fake."

"We will do it," she nodded quickly. "You get us those Licenses; we will get you the Faction's heads on a plate."

After going over the details of the plan with the Anna, he left the shop, making his way back toward the Palace. Soon enough, a major treat to his family would be dealt with. This brought a smile to his face. The Shepherds had a battle to look forward to.

* * *

 _ **October 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **, year 2168 A.G.D (After Grimas Death)**_

 _ **Ylisstol, Capital of Ylisse**_

 _ **Dragons Circle, Grand Cathedral.**_

Kaylin looked up at the two story tall statue of Naga in the center of the circle from her spot on the steps leading into the Grand Cathedral. It was Sunday, and afternoon service had just ended. She accompanied Emmeryn and Lissa. Phila and a retinue of Royal Guards surrounded them as they left the building.

Chrom usually came with them, but he had told her he had pressing matters elsewhere in the city. She had noticed that the rest of the Shepherds went with him. When she asked Emmeryn about this, the Exalt had just told her they were looking into something and it was nothing to worry herself over.

"Where is your mind at?" Emmeryns voice at her shoulder startled her.

"I'm not sure," she answered honestly. "I have been feeling a bit out of sorts lately."

"Does it have anything to do with that night?" Emmeryn asked gently.

"Not directly no," she shook her head. "At least, not about the brigands." She hesitated here. How was she to explain something she herself did not understand?

"You can talk to us Kaylin," Lissa said from Emmeryns other side.

"I know," she nodded. "I am just trying to think of the words for it."

"This matter is confusing you?" Emmeryn asked.

"Very much so," she sighed. She decided to just wing it. "It's my dreams. Every few days I have this dream of _something_ , but whenever I wake up, all I know is that it involved a white tree."

"That sketch you did days ago?" Lissa asked.

"Yes," she nodded. "I had to piece it together from multiple times because it fades after a few minutes upon waking."

"Would this have anything to do with your new hair style?" Emmeryn asked her. Bringing a hand up to her hair, she felt along the braids there. She had asked Lissa to braid half her hair starting at mid scalp. When asked about it, she only said she felt the change was right.

"I don't think so," she shook her head, said braids swinging. She had been thinking about clasping them in something. Silver maybe. "It was just time for a change."

"Uh-huh," Lissa's skeptical tone only got a mock glare from her. "Next you're going to tell me shortening your hair to waist length was just a spur of the moment decision as well."

"Ok," she muttered. "Maybe my dreams are influencing me, but how would they?" she just sighed. "I can't even remember them."

"Dreams are widely considered our minds way of working through issues we can't, or won't handle while awake," Emmeryn told her.

"I know," she just sighed again. "But what could a tree, a dead tree at that, mean?"

They passed next to the statue. She looked up at it. The stonework was amazing. The mason's had put in exquisite details. Looking down, she adjusted her staff, shifting it from her right hand to her left.

"It could mean many things," Emmeryn told her. "It could signify the ending of one part of your life, or the start of another. Those are just two of dozens, probably hundreds of things it could mean."

"Ugh," she groaned. "My brain hurts."

"Maybe some sweets would fix that?" Emmeryn grinned.

"Chocolate?" she perked up. Everything was better with chocolate.

"I vote for Éclairs," Lissa raised her hand.

"Almond Éclairs," she smiled at the blond. They both turned to Emmeryn. The Exalt was giggling.

"Yes, we will stop by Aldèric's bakery," Emmeryn laughed. "Gods know I can't resist when you two turn those eyes on me."

"What eyes?" Lissa asked, making said puppy eyes.

Emmeryn only giggled again. She linked her arms through the two girls as they exited Dragon's circle onto Braden Street, home of the famous Aldèric bakery. When they reached it, Lissa went inside with two guards to get the sweets while she and Emmeryn took seats at one of the tables on the fenced off patio. The guards fanned out.

She and Emmeryn waved to passerby's as they pointed them out. After a few minutes Lissa returned, laden down with chocolate. One of the guards carried three rather large mugs of steaming hot chocolate.

"I don't think you have enough chocolate Lissa," Emmeryns raised brow showed what she thought of the pile of heavenly sugar before the three girls.

"Just enough to satisfy us," Lissa giggled, biting into an Éclair. She took a large cookie for herself. Emmeryn nibbled one of those things Lissa called a 'Brownie'. She did not know why Lissa named a treat from a mythical creature that ate children.

She and Lissa spent the next half-hour filling themselves on chocolate in all forms. Once the last piece has vanished, they both let out a contented sigh.

"Better?" Emmeryn smiled at her.

"Much," she nodded. They left the bakery, making their way through the city. Passing through Market District, they were walking by a small open area filled with vendor stalls when the clash of blades drew her attention.

"You hear that?" she asked Emmeryn, halting.

"Hear what?" the Exalt looked at her. Lissa turned around to face them.

"I could have sworn I heard fighting," she was confused. She knew she had heard it. But the sound was gone now.

"Phila?" Emmeryns command had the Pegasus Knight moving closer to them, hands on her lance, eyes scanning the crowd.

"I cannot hear anything in this crowd Your Grace," the woman stated. "Either way, we should keep moving. You three are exposed out here."

Emmeryn nodded at this, signaling the guards. They closed ranks, moving quickly through the crowd. Those who did not see them coming and move aside were gently, but forcefully moved. After exiting the circle and proceeding a ways along the next street, Kaylin heard the clash of weapons again. Gripping her staff tighter, she looked around.

Both sides of the street were small shops next to each other. Small alleys separated the buildings. People crowded the street, going about their business. A flash of color at the corner of her eye snapped her head around.

Out of an alley one of the guards stood in front of, a young Knight, a man barreled into him. Caught off guard, the Knight crashed to the ground, the man on top of him. He sprang up, twisting away from another guard that reached for him, sword half drawn. A trio of men followed the first, weapons in hand. One of them jumped on the Knight on the ground. She moved a few steps forward to try to aid the fallen Knight.

She saw a flash of red as the sword flashed across the Knights throat. Screams drowned out the sounds of fighting as bystanders saw the fight start, rushing to get away. Unfortunately this meant that many of them had to get through the Knights to get away from the unknown assailants.

She heard Phila shouting orders over the din of the panicking crowd. The guards closest to Lissa and Emmeryn quickly closed around them, forcing anyone in there way aside. Those few steps away from the Exalt and Princess proved costly as panicking people forced her further away from the others. One guard was near her, and she struggled against the press of bodies to reach him.

When she was only a few feet, and bodies, away from the guard, she saw him raise his sword in a block as one of the four assailants attacked him with an axe. The guard turned the weapon aside, lashing out with a fist to catch the man in his face. The man grunted in pain, bringing about his left hand, a dagger clutched in it. Pushed off balance by the crush of the crowd, the guard took the dagger to his throat.

She watched helplessly as the guard dropped his sword, clutching at his ruined throat when his killer pulled the dagger free. He brought his axe about, hacking at anyone close to him. A woman fell with a scream, his axe buried in her back. She suddenly found herself facing the man, his back turned to her. The man pulled his axe free of the dead woman as she fell, raising it to strike at the child the woman had been holding on to.

Stepping forward without a further thought, she thrust her staff forward. She felt the resistance as the staff's sharpened head pierced through the man's neck. Not thinking about what she had just done, she pulled the staff out, the man falling forward as his blood sprayed the ground red.

Turning to face the ongoing fight, she saw the other three men fighting two remaining guards. Rushing forward, she stabbed out at the nearest man. Unlike the previous one, this man saw her coming. He met her thrust with his sword, edge clashing against the staffs head.

Using the momentum as she had been taught, she brought the capped end around on his sword. The impact jarred her hands, but she managed to hold on. One of the guards took advantage of the man's distraction, flicking his sword along the man's left arm. He screamed in pain, bringing the arm close to his chest, the flesh split open in a long furrow from his elbow to shoulders. The man sprang to his right to get away.

Following him, she spun the staff head back to face him, swinging it at his neck. He brought the sword around, the blade landing on the shaft. The sword clanged away, the shaft having turned the blade like Ryoro had promised. She stepped closer to him, bringing the capped end up again. Unable to get away, the end smashed into his jaw. Blood spilt from his lips as his head snapped to the right.

She shifted her stance, spinning the staff as she stepped forward kicking out at the man's left knee with her right foot. She heard the bone snap under the pressure. The man screamed, dropping to his knee. Before he could get there, the staff head had come around. She thrust forward; the staff required more strength to pass through the ribbed leather vest he wore but it still stank into his chest with a sick squelch.

Turning her head away from the surprise in the man's eyes, she withdrew the staff, doing her best to ignore the blood pooling under him as he fell backwards onto the cobble stones. One of the two guards was down; clutching a leg, a broken sword thrust threw it. Before the man standing above him could bring down the jagged end of the sword still in his hand, a large yellow haired blur crashed into him from behind.

"Vaike?!" she shouted as the Shepherd pull the axe he had buried in the man's back out. Twisting to face this new threat, the last man now had to face off against two opponents. The guard and Vaike quickly took him down. Turning to her, the two men quickly herded her close to a shops window.

"Always good to see you Kaylin," Vaike responded, grinning.

"Princess, we need to get you to safety," the guard said, sword out and facing the street. The guard with the sword through his leg had stopped moving. She turned her head from the sight of the blood around him. The sword must have severed an artery.

"Emmeryn and Lissa?" she asked him.

"They got away with the majority of the Guard," the Knight informed her. "They will be on the way to the palace. We should head that way as well."

"Wish I could join you, but I got to get back to Chrom," Vaike hitched his thumb back down the alley.

"What's happening Vaike?" she asked him.

"A great fight, that's what!" he exclaimed. Turning to the alley, he sprinted into it.

Turning to the guard, she saw his eyes register the look on her face. "Princess, your safety is what is important."

"Chrom could need help," she said.

"My duty is to ensure you are safe," he answered.

"Then I guess you are just going to have to follow me huh?" she flashed him a smile, diving down the alley behind Vaike. She heard the guard curse, but the fall of plated boots behind her told her he was following. She followed Vaike's path through the alley. She felt things squelching under her boots, the rotten stenches telling her nose what they were.

Vaike disappeared to the left at the end of the alley a long minute later. She heard a roar, then a clang of steel on steel. When she exited a few seconds later, she was met by the site of what could only be described as a battle. The Shepherds along with a dozen of the City Guard were engaged with near forty unknown men. She jumped at a man rushing up behind Vaike, sword raised.

Her staff pierced him under his left arm, right where Emmeryn had told her to strike if she could. The man was dead instantly, his heart having been destroyed. Yanking the weapon out of the falling man, she heard another curse as the royal guard exited the alley behind her.

"Thanks!" Vaike shouted to her as he finished off the second man he had been fighting, his axe cleaving the man's head in two, blood gushing out. Turning from this, she tried to find Chrom in the chaos.

"Princess! At the far end of the square!" the guard pointed. Following his arm, she saw Chrom about a hundred feet away fighting three men at once. Falchion flashed around him, cloak swirling as he danced. One man fell, head separated from his shoulders. Chrom turned and parried a thrust at his middle, spinning to the right behind the man. Falchion bit into the man's back, severing his spine. He pulled it out, blocking an overhead strike from an axe. He sprang back raising his sword.

A fireball engulfed the man. He fell to the ground screaming as the flames consumed him. Chrom raised the sword in salute to someone, probably Miriel before jumping back into the fray.

"Let's get to him," she shouted over the noise of the fighting. The guard only nodded grimly, raising his sword. They rushed forward, coming up behind a pair of enemy's that had just killed one of the City Guard, her blue and gold armor bloody.

Her staff bit into the back of one of the men where his heart was. The guard performed a similar strike against his target, pulling out his sword as he moved forward. She did the same, stepping over the corpse.

A man in all black jumped at her. The guard stepped forward, meeting sword against sword. As the two traded blows, she tried to find an opening.

"Kaylin!" she heard Stahl's voice over the din. "Down!"

Heading the warning, she dropped to a knee. A sword whistled over her where her head neck had just been. Twisting around, her staff caught the man behind his right knee. Bringing the haft up, she tripped him. Landing on his back, he rolled to the left, avoiding her stab at his knee.

Springing up the man turned to face her. Snarling something she could not hear, he brought his sword up, but stopped at the sword that blossomed out of his chest. Blood bubbling from his lips, he fell forward from Stahl's boot.

"Thanks Stahl!" she grinned at the Knight.

"What by the Gods are you doing here?!" he shouted as he moved up to her, looking around so as not to be caught off guard.

"Greenie and I came to help," she explained.

"Greenie?" he looked at her with a raised brow. She hooked her thumb over her shoulder in the direction of the guard as she saw him finish off a man with a thrust to his middle. The guard moved to them quickly.

"Sir Stahl," the guard nodded to him. "Mayhap you can talk some sense into the Princess and get her to leave the battlefield?"

"Doubt it," Stahl laughed. "The only one here who could do that is Chrom."

'Greenie' just sighed at this. Smiling at the man, she moved towards Chrom. They had to fight three more times before reaching the Prince. She killed two more men. By the time they reached Chrom, her staffs head was coated in so much blood, she could not see that the diamond in it was blue.

"What the blazes are you doing here?!" Chrom yelled when they reached him. Falchion's blade dripped red. The Prince himself looked like someone had splashed dark red paint across most of his outfit.

"Figured you should not have all the fun!" they still had to shout to be heard over the fighting. The Shepherds and guard were winning, the enemy numbers having fallen under twenty. Chrom just looked at her incredulously.

"We were separated from the Exalt and Princess Lissa sir," 'Greenie' saluted the Prince quickly. "Four of these men panicked a crowd."

"Damn," Chrom spat. "Did they escape?"

"No sir," 'Greenie' shook his head.

"Good," Chrom growled. He looked over the battlefield. "This will be over shortly. Kaylin, stay here. Stahl, stay by her side as well."

"Yes Milord," Stahl saluted.

"I can fight Chrom!" she jumped in.

"No," he shook his head. "Not if you don't have to."

A high pitched scream had them all turning. About thirty feet away, an enemy had just killed one of the City Guard. He grabbed a woman who had been hiding behind a pile of crates. Cursing, Chrom rushed forward. She followed him, to Stahl's and 'Greenies' protests.

"Stop or she dies!" the man brought a dagger up the woman's throat. She was sobbing, pleading with the man to let her go. "Shut it bitch!" he shook her violently.

"Let her go," Chrom gritted. Falchion raised.

"Drop your weapons," he snarled.

"Not happening," Chrom stated his demeanor calm.

"Want her blood on yer hands do ya?" the man spit. Kaylin's grip tightened on her staff. She shifted her stance. This drew the attention of the man, eyes narrowing.

"Oh ho!" he cackled. He pointed at her. "I'll trade you Princeling," he laughed. "This whore for that one!"

"Not happening," Chrom growled, his eyes sifting to her quickly.

"Chrom," she placed a hand on his sword arm. He looked at her like she was mad.

"No Kaylin. I'm sorry, but no."

"Trust me," she looked up at him. She held his gaze firmly trying to communicate that she knew what she was doing. Even though she didn't.

The Prince nodded slowly, sheathing Falchion. Stahl and 'Greenie' did the same. She handed her staff to Chrom. Turning to the man and hostage, she walked forward ten feet, her hands at her sides.

"Let her go," she said calmly. "Halfway is as close as I come until she's free."

The man just snarled at this. He threw the woman to the side, lunging at her. "Kaylin!" she heard Chrom shout behind her. Ignoring this, she brought up her hands together, arms extended, palms out.

The prickle of her magic rushed over her hands. A spear of water shot from her hands, lancing through the man. He stumbled at the force of the water, tumbling to the ground, a scream on his lips. A fist sized hole stood out on his back.

She looked to see the woman already running away. The fight was ending, the last few living enemy men surrendering.

"I didn't think you would have wanted to do that," Chrom said quietly, stepping up to her. He nudged the man with his boot, checking that he really was dead.

"More will die to me Chrom," she said just as quietly, looking over all the dead bodies. The stone was drenched in blood and gore. There was nothing pretty about battles. The books failed to describe the horror. Internal organs were external. Brain matter, bone fragments, lumps of intestines, severed limbs covered the ground. It looked like a charnel house, not a market square. "To my Magic. I have to come to terms with that. Otherwise I'm just a liability."

"You shouldn't have to face all this though," he sighed.

"I was forced into this a year ago," she took her staff back from him. Looking down at herself, she noticed splashes of red across her white tunic and brown trousers. Her boots looked more red then black. She bent down to clean her staff off on the dead man's clothing. "I have to come to terms with killing."

"Never come to terms with it Kaylin," Chrom turned her to face him, a hand on her shoulder. "The day you stop feeling horrified by death is the day you will find yourself lost. Trust me; I've seen it happen before."

She only nodded at this, turning away from the look in the Princes eyes. She walked over to an untouched bench along a wall, plopping down on it. She couldn't stop her hands shaking.

"It's the adrenaline," 'Greenie' told her, coming to stand near her. "Your body knows you are no longer in danger. It will pass in a few minutes."

"Thanks for following," she sighed.

"Your safety is my duty Highness," he simply stated.

She just sighed again. The Royal Guard was all like this. Anytime she tried to get any of them to open up, it was always, Highness this or Princess that. Gods it was annoying. Was it too much to just want someone to talk to her like a normal person!

"You're not a normal person though," 'Greenie' told her.

"I said that out loud didn't I." She blinked at him.

The man just laughed softly at this. She sighed again, resigning herself to the quiet as she waited for Chrom to finish whatever he was doing. A carriage pulled into the square a short while later.

"Our ride is here," Chroms voice brought her attention back to the day. She only nodded quietly, feeling tired. She climbed into the carriage after the Prince, setting her staff across one side of the carriage. She leaned her head against the back rest, resting her eyes. Chrom stuck his head out the door, saying something. When he closed it, back inside, the carriage began moving. He sat down next to her.

She leaned into his shoulder. She felt his arm come around her. Closing her eyes, she felt the rocking of the carriage pulling her into sleep as it took them back to the palace.


End file.
